Lets Make a Band
by Thia Nokoru
Summary: "Sejak awal mengenalmu, tujuanku mendekatimu hanya untuk bisa bermain band di acara festival sekolah. Sekarang… aku jadi bingung, apa aku harus menjauh darimu dan tidak lagi bersama denganmu di sekolah? Karena sudah tidak ada lagi keinginan untuk bermain band…" My New Fanfic! AU / OOC / Crossover Song Fukumenkei Noise - In No Hurry to Shout / Silahkan membacanya... :D


**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Crossover Song : Fukumenkei Noise – In No Hurry to Shout **

**Lets Make a Band © Thia Nokoru**

**Sasuke x Sakura**

**.**

*** Lets Make a Band ***

**.**

"_Sakebe uta… kimi no naka merodi…"_

Lantunan sebuah suara yang sedang bernyanyi itu tidak begitu terdengar oleh sekitarnya. Tapi, gadis yang sedang menyanyikannya terlihat begitu asik menyanyikan lagu itu.

"_Koi mo negai mo… uso mo… koboredasunda…" _

Dengan sebuah _headset bluetooth_ kecil yang berada di telinga kirinya, tidak akan ada yang menyadari kalau ia sedang mendengarkan sebuah lagu dengan _headset bluetooth_ kecil, karena helaian rambut merah muda sebahunya telah menutupi telinganya.

Teng… teng…

Bel istirahat berbunyi, dan tidak semua murid ingin keluar dari kelas menuju kantin untuk membeli makanan.

"_Sakebe kanade… kokoro kakushite…"_

Gadis berambut merah muda sebahu itu masih asik bernyanyi di dalam kelas, walau tidak seorang pun yang akan mendengar suaranya. Tapi, kini di kelas hanya ada dirinya dan seorang laki-laki yang tidak begitu dikenal olehnya. Karena tahun pelajaran kedua baru saja dimulai, gadis itu selalu menyendiri dan tidak begitu tertarik untuk bersosialisasi dengan teman-teman dikelasnya.

"_tut.. tut.."_

"Ah, baterainya sudah habis…"

"_Eien oyoge shoujo… boku dake no uso wo."_

_Headset bluetooth_ miliknya mati dan suara lagu yang sedang di dengarnya pun berbunyi keras dari _handphone_ miliknya. Siapa yang tidak terkejut tiba-tiba muncul sebuah lagu dengan suara yang keras jenis ROCK di dalam kelas yang hanya ada dua orang di dalamnya? Sedikit terkejut, sudah pasti. Bahkan gadis itu sendiri pun begitu terkejut dengan suara yang berbunyi dengan volume besar itu. Dengan cepat gadis itu mengambil _handphone_ miliknya dari dalam tas sekolahnya dan menurunkan volume nya ke nada sedang.

"Ah, maaf... aku sangat senang mendengarkan lagu High School milik In No Hurry to Shout ini… hehehe…"

Gadis itu meminta maaf kepada laki-laki yang duduk di sebelahnya, dan telah menatapnya dengan tajam. Kalau tidak salah ingat, laki-laki itu bernama Uchiha Sasuke. Salah satu laki-laki populer di sekolahnya yang begitu dingin dan anti sosial sama seperti dirinya. Tapi, sepertinya Uchiha Sasuke lebih parah anti sosialnya daripadanya.

"…."

Tidak ada kata-kata yang terucap dari laki-laki itu, gadis itu pun memilih untuk tidak perduli kalau laki-laki itu akan terganggu dengan dirinya yang sedang mendengarkan sebuah lagu rock ini.

"AH! AKU TIDAK TAHAN LAGI! AKU INGIN BERNYANYI!"

Gadis itu sedikit membesarkan nada volume pada _handphone_ nya, suara gitar drum yang mengalun dengan keras, membuat dirinya begitu berdebar-debar, ia tidak tahan lagi ingin bernyanyi dengan melantangkan suaranya di dalam kelas ini.

"_Karappo no kotoba to uso nuru kaiwa to_

_Tsukue ni nokoru kizu egao ga zaratsuku_

_Otona ga youi shita kangoku kurai sora_

_Te wo nobashita toki_

_Kimi ga suberi ochiru_

_Utsumuku mabuta kojiake_

_Boku wa iu, kocchi wo muite to_

_Kanawanai omoi kogetsuki_

_Bokura no ashiato someteku_

_Subete tobashite yo sora haruka_

_Sakebe uta_

_Kimi no naka merodi_

_Koi mo negai mo uso mo koboredasunda_

_Sakebe kanade_

_Kokoro kakushite ochite oide yo_

_Kokoro oto torae fusaida nodo hitomi_

_Eien oyoge shoujo boku dake no uso wo_

_. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ."_

Tidak bisa berhenti, gadis itu terus bernyanyi dengan begitu mengasikkan. Uchiha Sasuke yang terkejut dengan kelakuan gadis itu yang menjadi liar, terus menatap kepada gadis yang diketahuinya bernama Haruno Sakura. Sebagai seorang laki-laki yang jauh dari sosialisasi dengan teman-teman di kelasnya, khususnya kepada seorang perempuan, Uchiha Sasuke mengingat nama gadis berambut merah muda sebahu itu. Karena warna rambutnya lah yang membuat Uchiha Sasuke mengingat gadis itu.

Tapi, entah mengapa, walau Haruno Sakura itu membuat ruangan kelas menjadi sangat berisik, ia tidak perduli. Karena sebenarnya ada sesuatu yang sangat menarik dirinya melihat Haruno Sakura yang sedang bernyanyi.

"Drum… itu…"

Uchiha Sasuke sangat tertarik mendengarkan suara drum yang menggema di dalam kelas. Dentuman dan hentakan suara drum dari lagu ini benar-benar sangat membuat dirinya begitu fokus mendengarkan musik dari lagu ini.

"Ahahahaha… benar-benar sangat mengasikkan!"

Sepertinya Haruno Sakura sudah menyelesaikan satu lagu High School dari In No Hurry to Shout ini. Ekspresi puas begitu terpancar dari wajahnya.

"Uchiha Sasuke, maaf sudah membuat berisik, tapi aku begitu puas bisa bernyanyi lepas seperti ini! Kalau begitu, aku permisi…"

Uchiha Sasuke masih memperhatikan Haruno Sakura yang berjalan keluar kelas sampai sosok Haruno Sakura sudah tidak terlihat lagi.

"…."

Hening.

Setelah Haruno Sakura keluar dari kelas, dalam ruangan kelas terasa begitu hampa. Tapi, apa yang terjadi kepada jari-jari tangannya? Jari-jari itu mengetuk-ngetuk meja belajarnya sesuai dengan irama drum dari lagu yang baru saja Haruno Sakura nyanyikan.

Jam pulang sekolah…

"Haruno terima kasih sudah membantu, maaf kau jadi pulang agak terlambat…"

"Tidak apa-apa, Kurenai-_sensei_… lagipula sekolah masih ramai, banyak kegiatan klub yang belum pulang."

"Kalau begitu, sekali lagi terima kasih…"

"Hm, aku permisi dulu, Kurenai-_sensei_…"

Sudah tugas seorang piket untuk membersihkan kelas sepulang sekolah, dan kebetulan sekali, karena Kurenai-_sensei_ melihat Haruno Sakura yang masih berada di dalam kelas, ia pun meminta Haruno Sakura untuk membantunya mengecek buku tugas milik kelasnya.

"Haahh… aku lelah sekali… tidak biasanya aku piket seorang diri…"

Sedikit kesal mungkin, karena 2 orang laki-laki yang bertugas piket bersamanya sudah melarikan diri. Benar-benar kurang beruntung bertugas piket bersama dengan murid-murid yang nakal.

"Eh?"

Panggil saja dengan nama Sakura, dalam perjalanan menuju kelasnya, Sakura mendengar samar-samar dentuman suara drum dari ruangan musik yang berada di lantai atasnya.

"Tidak mungkin! Klub musik bukankah sudah ditutup? Tapi…"

Suara dentuman drum itu, membuat jantung Sakura sangat berdebar-debar. Dengan segera Sakura berlari menuju lantai atas, dimana ruangan musik berada. Suara dentuman drum itu, siapa yang sedang memainkan drum di ruangan musik?

Sakura sampai di depan pintu masuk ruangan musik. Berdebar-debar masih dirasakannya, ia sangat ingin tahu siapa yang sedang memainkan drum di dalam sana? Dengan perlahan Sakura membuka pintu masuk ruangan itu dan sedikit mengintip ke dalam untuk melihat siapa yang sedang memainkan nada musik drum dari lagu High School milik In No Hurry to Shout.

Deg

"Uchiha Sasuke…"

Tidak mungkin! Tidak mungkin! Sakura tidak percaya kalau yang sedang bermain drum itu adalah Uchiha Sasuke. Tidak ada ekspresi yang terpancar sama sekali dari wajah Uchiha Sasuke, tapi permainan drumnya sangat sangat sangat bagus sampai membuat Sakura berdebar-debar mendengarnya.

"Ah!?"

Dentuman drum tiba-tiba berhenti membuat Sakura terkejut. Sakura melihat kalau Uchiha Sasuke sedang menatap pada dirinya yang sedang mengintip dari luar ruangan. Dengan perlahan pun Sakura membuka lebar pintu masuk ruangan klub musik dan masuk ke dalam.

Deg deg

Sangat berdebar-debar, entah karena suara drum tadi, atau karena Uchiha Sasuke yang sedang menatapnya dengan sangat lurus.

"A-aku… aku mendengar suara drum, karena begitu ingin tahu aku datang untuk melihat. Dan aku, aku begitu terkejut ternyata kau lah yang sedang memainkan drum. Permainan drum itu… bukankah itu lagu yang aku nyanyikan waktu jam istirahat di kelas? Ternyata… kau juga menyukainya…"

Sakura tersenyum lebar pada Uchiha Sasuke yang masih menatapnya dengan datar tanpa ekspresi.

"…."

Tanpa merespon ucapan Sakura, Uchiha Sasuke langsung berjalan dengan santai keluar dari ruangan musik.

"Eh? Eh? Kok… pergi?"

Sakura bertanya-tanya kenapa Uchiha Sasuke pergi meninggalkannya tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata pun.

**.**

**T_N**

**.**

Greekk

Sakura membuka pintu kelasnya, terlihat teman-temannya tampak asik saling mengobrol. Dengan ekspresi datar, Sakura berjalan masuk menuju bangkunya. Mungkin, sebagian murid ingin berteman dengan Sakura. Karena Sakura yang selalu terlihat ingin seorang diri, dan terkadang terlihat datar, mereka pun sedikit takut untuk mendekati Sakura. Tapi, ini baru awal masuk tahun ajaran kedua, mungkin tidak lama lagi mereka semua bisa berteman baik dengan Sakura.

"Ah, bosan sekali…"

Hari ini mungkin Sakura terlihat bosan, padahal jam pelajaran belum juga dimulai. Sakura membuka tas sekolahnya, dan mengambil sebuah alat kecil berbentuk bulat seukuran sebuah kelereng, Sakura menekan tombol kecil yang ada di alat kecil itu. Lampu berwarna biru berkedip, menandakan kalau alat kecil itu sudah ON. Sakura memasangkan alat kecil itu ke telinga kirinya, dan menghidupkan musik player dari _handphone_ yang ada di dalam tasnya.

Ya, tidak akan ada yang menyadarinya kalau Sakura menggunakan _headset bluetooth_ di telinganya. Kecuali, seseorang yang memperhatikan gerak-gerik Sakura sejak awal Sakura masuk ke dalam kelas ini. Uchiha Sasuke, Uchiha Sasuke mengetahui kalau Sakura telah mendengarkan musik dengan _headset bluetooth_ kecil itu.

Kali ini, di jam istirahat, tidak ada seorang pun kecuali Sakura yang berada di dalam kelas. Dan situasi ini benar-benar sangat membuat Sakura ingin meluapkan emosi bosannya.

"_Aragae kimi no koe kasureru rasen_

_Saegire boku no oto nejireru shisen_

_Hikisake kimi no koe kojireru bansen_

_Usobuke boku no oto kuzurereru gosen_

_Komagire kuzureyuku bokura no katachi_

_Orikasanaru asa to yoyami to o_

_Mui ni kamikudaki mabuta tojiru_

_Wakeaeru mono nado _

_Saisho kara nainda_

_Hitori hadashi no mama kimi e te o nobasu yo_

_. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . " _

Lagu In No Hurry to Shout berjudul Spiral sedikit menggema di dalam ruangan kelas yang kosong. Hanya ada Sakura yang dengan penuh emosi melantangkan lagu Spiral In No Hurry to Shout ini.

Disisi lain, di luar ruangan kelas, ada satu orang yang sedang berdiri dekat jendela gedung sekolah. Suara musik yang sedikit keras dari dalam kelasnya sangat terdengar olehnya. Tapi, orang yang sedang bernyanyi dengan begitu emosi itu, hanya sebentar menyanyikan lagunya.

"In No Hurry to Shout ya…" gumamnya.

Dia mengeluarkan _handphone_ dari dalam sakunya, kemudian mencari daftar-daftar lagu dari In No Hurry to Shout di internet. Setelah menemukan semua daftar lagu dari In No Hurry to Shout, ia segera mengeluarkan sebuah _headset bluetooth_ mini dan memakainya. Musik pun terputar, dengan tenang ia mendengarkan semua lagu-lagu dari In No Hurry to Shout. Hanya satu yang sangat membuatnya tertarik, drum… dentuman drum di musik In No Hurry to Shout sangat membuatnya begitu tertarik.

Jam pulang sekolah…

Sakura melirik pada Uchiha Sasuke yang selalu tampak tenang dan datar di kelasnya. Setelah melepaskan emosi bosannya, akhirnya Sakura bisa menenangkan dirinya sendiri. Mendengarkan musik dari In No Hurry to Shout sangat membuat dirinya begitu tenang.

"Apa dia akan pergi ke ruangan klub musik lagi?" gumam Sakura pelan.

Sakura sangat ingin tahu, apakah Uchiha Sasuke akan pergi ke ruangan klub musik untuk bermain drum?

Uchiha Sasuke mulai keluar dari ruangan kelas. Sakura menunggu sampai Uchiha Sasuke berjalan agak jauh. Dengan hati-hati, Sakura mengikuti kemana Uchiha Sasuke pergi. Dan, benar saja… Uchiha Sasuke memasuki ruangan klub musik.

"Kenapa ia mempunyai kunci ruangan klub musik?" Sakura bertanya-tanya dalam dirinya sendiri.

Suara dentuman drum mulai terdengar. Kali ini, Sakura hanya bisa mendengarkan dari luar ruangan saja. Karena kalau Sakura mengintip ke dalam, bisa saja terjadi seperti kemarin. Uchiha Sasuke akan pergi dan berhenti bermain drum.

"Ah… ini kan… Spiral In No Hurry to Shout!"

Sakura sangat terkejut karena Uchiha Sasuke memainkan musik Spiral dari In No Hurry to Shout. Yang membuatnya begitu terkejut, ini adalah lagu yang Sakura nyanyikan saat jam istirahat.

Deg deg

Berdebar-debar, Sakura sangat berdebar-debar!

"Apakah ia mendengarkan aku bernyanyi?" tanya Sakura senang pada dirinya sendiri.

Tidak bisa! Sakura sudah tidak bisa untuk menahan dirinya sendiri! Dengan penuh keyakinan Sakura membuka pintu ruangan klub musik dan seketika juga membuat Uchiha Sasuke berhenti memainkan drum.

"Uchiha Sasuke-_san_… lagu ini… apakah kau mendengarkan aku bernyanyi di jam istirahat tadi?" tanya Sakura sambil tersenyum senang.

"…."

Diam. Uchiha Sasuke hanya diam sambil menatap Sakura. Tapi, Sakura tidak perduli bagaimana respon dari Uchiha Sasuke.

"_Ne_, Sasuke-_kun_! Maukah kau berduet denganku? Aku yang bernyanyi, dan kau bermain drum?!" tanya Sakura senang.

Dari panggilan Uchiha Sasuke-_san_, langsung berubah menjadi Sasuke-_kun_, seolah-olah Sakura sudah sangat akrab dengan Sasuke.

"…."

Diam, lagi-lagi Sasuke hanya diam menatap Sakura. Entah apa yang sedang dipikirkan olehnya.

"Bagaimana kalau lagu High School? Kemarin kau memainkannya, kan? Sekali saja! Mau kan?" tanya Sakura memohon dengan sangat.

Menatap Sakura yang sangat semangat ingin berduet dengannya, sedikit membuatnya tertarik juga. Dengan sedikit menghelakan napasnya, Uchiha Sasuke sedikit menganggukkan kepalanya. Senyum lebar langsung tercetak di wajah Sakura.

"Sekali saja…" ucap Sasuke pelan.

Walau ekspresi wajahnya datar dan dingin, Sakura tahu kalau Sasuke mengekspresikan emosi dirinya melalui dentuman drum yang ia mainkan.

"Terima kasih!"

"Kita mulai…"

"Siap!"

Suara dentuman drum sudah dimulai, Sakura sangat berdebar-debar dan juga begitu semangat.

"_Karappo no kotoba to uso nuru kaiwa to_

_Tsukue ni nokoru kizu egao ga zaratsuku_

_Otona ga youi shita kangoku kurai sora_

_Te wo nobashita toki_

_Kimi ga suberi ochiru_

_Utsumuku mabuta kojiake_

_Boku wa iu, kocchi wo muite to_

_Kanawanai omoi kogetsuki_

_Bokura no ashiato someteku_

_Subete tobashite yo sora haruka_

_Sakebe uta_

_Kimi no naka merodi_

_Koi mo negai mo uso mo koboredasunda_

_Sakebe kanade_

_Kokoro kakushite ochite oide yo_

_Kokoro oto torae fusaida nodo hitomi_

_Eien oyoge shoujo boku dake no uso wo_

_. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ."_

Ini sangat mengasikkan! Sakura sangat menikmati bernyanyi dengan diiringi drum yang sangat mendebarkan. Walau masih terasa kurang, tapi ini benar-benar sangat mengasikkan. Begitu juga Sasuke, melihat bagaimana cara Sakura bernyanyi, walau masih jauh dari penyanyi aslinya, tapi masih terasa bagus untuk di dengar. Senyum kecil pun terukir di wajah Sasuke sambil menatap Sakura yang sedang bernyanyi.

"Wah! Ini sangat mengasikkan!" seru Sakura setelah ia selesai menyanyikannya.

"Sasuke-_kun_! Kau sangat hebat! Kau bisa dengan sempurna memainkannya! Permainan drum mu sangat membuat aku berdebar-debar!" Sakura sangat senang.

"Aku hanya meniru permainan drum dari lagu In No Hurry to Shout. Aku tidak sehebat pemain aslinya."

"Tidak! Tidak! Mungkin memang seperti itu, tapi bagiku, kau sangat hebat!"

Entah apa yang kini Sasuke pikirkan tentang Sakura. Gadis yang berdiri di hadapannya itu begitu terasa berbeda saat di kelas. Haruno Sakura, yang terkenal suka menyendiri dan anti sosial itu, bisa menjadi pribadi yang begitu semangat dan ceria seperti saat ini. Dan Sasuke menyadari, kalau memang seperti inilah sifat asli dari Haruno Sakura.

"Aku tidak pernah berpikir, kalau aku bisa berduet denganmu. Kau sangat sulit untuk didekati oleh teman-teman sekelas. Dan aku pun awalnya berpikir, kalau kau adalah laki-laki tampan dingin yang sangat anti sosial. Ah… lupakan! Tapi, memang benar, kalau tidak mendekat, tidak akan tahu apa yang akan terjadi. Dan aku memberanikan diriku untuk mendekat, dan ternyata… kau tidak seperti apa yang aku pikirkan…"

Sasuke tetap diam mendengarkan apa yang Sakura katakan tentangnya. Ya, sebenarnya Sasuke tidak begitu mengerti dengan apa yang Sakura katakan tentangnya.

"Permainan drum di lagu In No Hurry to Shout, membuat aku tertarik. Aku ingin mencoba untuk memainkannya. Karena kau, aku jadi memainkan drum lagi."

Hn?

Sasuke berdiri dari duduknya dan berjalan keluar dari ruangan musik meninggalkan Sakura sendirian.

Dan Sakura masih bertanya-tanya, karena dirinya? Ah… apakah saat itu? Saat headset bluetooth miliknya mati dan lagu In No Hurry to Shout langsung menggema di dalam ruangan? Dan juga dirinya yang dengan sangat percaya diri bernyanyi di dalam kelas tanpa memperdulikan kehadiran Uchiha Sasuke yang bisa saja sangat terganggu? Ya, sepertinya seperti itu.

**.**

**T_N**

**.**

"Sasuke-_kun_!"

Dengan ceria Sakura memasuki kelasnya, ketika pandangan kedua matanya menemukan sosok Uchiha Sasuke, dengan segera setelah Sakura menaruh tas sekolahnya di meja belajarnya, Sakura menghampiri Uchiha Sasuke yang terlihat sedang membaca sebuah buku.

Sasuke sedikit melirik pada Sakura yang tiba-tiba muncul menghampiri dirinya. Sungguh perubahan yang sangat drastis. Bukan hanya Sasuke saja yang merasa aneh, seluruh kelas juga sangat terkejut dengan Sakura yang begitu ceria memanggil Sasuke. Mereka bertanya-tanya, apa hubungan antara Sasuke dan Sakura? Mereka berdua yang terkenal sangat anti sosial, bisa menjadi dekat? Bisa saja kan?

"Sasuke-_kun_, sebentar lagi ada festival sekolah! Bagaimana kalau kita berdua ikut serta?" ucap Sakura semangat.

'HAH?!' Inilah _Inner_ dari teman-teman sekelasnya.

Sasuke menutup bukunya, dan menatap Sakura dengan datar.

"Kau ingin bernyanyi?" tanya Sasuke pelan.

"Hm!" angguk Sakura semangat.

Ya, Sasuke sudah mengetahuinya sejak awal Sakura bertanya.

"Aku tidak mau."

JLEB

"EHHHHH?! Kenapa? Aku ingin sekali bisa tampil di panggung!"

Sasuke membuka kembali buku yang sempat tertunda dibacanya, dan tidak memperdulikan Sakura yang terlihat kecewa. Melihat Sasuke yang tidak memperdulikannya, Sakura menggembungkan kedua pipinya dengan kesal dan kembali ke bangku duduknya sendiri.

Selama jam pelajaran di kelas, Sakura sama sekali tidak memperhatikan pelajaran. Bahkan di saat jam istirahat, Sakura sama sekali tidak bernyanyi seperti biasanya. Sasuke yang sedikit merasa khawatir karena sudah menolak permintaan Sakura, jadi memperhatikan kelakuan Sakura di kelas. Masih seperti biasanya, tapi terlihat lain. Ya, Sakura sama sekali tidak menyentuh _handphone_ miliknya untuk mendengarkan lagu. Sakura terus melamun dan terdiam.

"Bukan urusanku…" gumam Sasuke pelan.

Bel pulang sekolah sudah berbunyi. Sakura sudah memikirkannya dengan matang. Disaat Uchiha Sasuke sudah akan keluar dari kelas, Sakura segera berlari menghampirinya.

"Sasuke-_kun_!"

Sakura memanggil Sasuke dan Sasuke berhenti dari jalannya dan menatap Sakura yang kini sudah berdiri di hadapannya.

"…."

Sasuke memilih diam dan akan mendengarkan apa yang akan Sakura katakan kepadanya.

"Ruangan klub musik, bolehkah aku menggunakannya?" tanya Sakura semangat.

Melihat semangat yang terpancar dari wajah Sakura membuat Sasuke sia-sia sedikit mengkhawatirkan Sakura karena sudah menolak permintaan Sakura. Tidak biasanya Sasuke mempunyai sebuah rasa khawatir kepada seseorang yang tidak begitu dikenalnya.

"Siapapun boleh menggunakan ruangan klub musik, asal tidak merusak barang-barang yang ada disana…"

"Tapi, darimana kau mendapatkan kunci ruangan klub musik?"

Sakura ingin tahu, darimana Sasuke mendapatkan kunci ruangan klub musik yang sudah ditutup itu?

Sakura melihat Sasuke membuka tas sekolahnya dan mengeluarkan sebuah kunci dari dalam tasnya. Sakura terkejut, bagaimana bisa kunci ruangan klub musik bisa Sasuke miliki?

"Pakai saja, kau boleh menggunakannya disaat jam sekolah sudah selesai. Bila ada guru yang bertanya kepadamu darimana kau mendapatkan kunci ini, sebut saja namaku."

"Hoooo…" Sakura hanya bisa meng'O, kan mulutnya.

Entah mengapa, Sasuke sangat mudah memberikan Sakura sebuah kunci ruangan klub musik tanpa ada rasa takut kalau Sakura akan merusak. Sasuke segera pergi meninggalkan Sakura.

"Yosh! Sasuke-_kun_, terima kasih banyak!" seru Sakura senang.

Sasuke hanya menghelakan napasnya saja. Sakura terlihat senang sekali.

"Apa akan baik-baik saja?" pikir Sasuke kembali.

Sakura dengan semangat berjalan menuju ruangan klub musik. Setelah membuka pintu ruangan, Sakura sangat senang. Sakura ingin berlatih bernyanyi di ruangan ini. Walaupun Sasuke tidak ingin ikut serta dalam festival sekolah nanti, Sakura akan mencari orang-orang yang mau bergabung bersamanya membuat band.

"Dia hanya merekam saja nyanyiannya."

Karena sedikit khawatir, Sasuke pun kembali ke dalam sekolah dan berjalan menuju ruangan klub musik. Sasuke mengintip sedikit apa yang sedang Sakura lakukan di dalam ruangan. Ternyata, Sakura hanya menyetel lagu-lagu In No Hurry to Shout dan merekam suara nyanyiannya dengan _handphone_ miliknya. Sepertinya tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan. Sasuke pun memutuskan untuk kembali pulang.

**.**

**T_N**

**.**

"Sasuke-_kun_! Hari minggu besok, In No Hurry to Shout akan mengadakan konser di dekat sini!"

Saat bel pulang sekolah sudah berbunyi, disaat murid-murid segera akan keluar dari dalam kelas, Sakura segera menghampiri Sasuke di bangkunya.

"…."

"Bagaimana kalau kita berdua pergi menontonnya?!" ajak Sakura semangat.

"Tidak."

JLEBBB

Ah… langsung dijawab tidak. Setidaknya berikan alasannya terlebih dahulu kan.

"Aku mau menontonnya! Kalau seorang diri, aku bisa tersesat! Pokoknya kau harus datang hari minggu besok! Ku tunggu di pintu masuk 30 menit sebelum acara konsernya dimulai!"

Sakura tidak perduli kalau Sasuke mengatakan tidak, pokoknya Sakura akan menunggu kedatangan Sasuke di sana.

Sakura langsung pergi setelah mengatakan keinginan egoisnya itu kepada Sasuke. Tapi, tiba-tiba saja Sakura kembali ke dalam kelas dan menghampiri Sasuke kembali.

"Ini, terima kasih atas kuncinya! Aku akan mengajak orang-orang yang mau bergabung bersamaku di festival sekolah nanti!"

Sakura menaruh kunci ruangan klub musik di meja Sasuke dengan keras. Setelah itu Sakura pergi keluar dari dalam kelas.

Sasuke hanya terdiam melihat keegoisan Sakura. Tapi, kalau dipikir-pikir oleh Sasuke, Sakura sangat berbeda dengan gadis-gadis yang selama ini selalu ingin dekat dengannya.

"Bagaimana ia bisa tersesat kalau seorang diri? Memangnya dia baru saja pindah ke kota ini?" pikir Sasuke.

**.**

**T_N**

**.**

Setelah mengatakan keegoisannya kepada Sasuke, Sakura tidak lagi datang menghampiri Sasuke ataupun menyapa Sasuke di kelasnya. Benar-benar kembali seperti sebelum mereka saling berbicara.

Sasuke pun jadi berpikir-pikir, Sakura tidak lagi berbicara kepadanya ataupun menyapanya. Apakah permintaannya di hari minggu masih berlaku? Haruskah Sasuke datang?

Dan hari minggu yang ditunggu pun tiba. Sakura sudah berdandan dengan sangat cantik. Walau tidak berdandan pun Sakura sudah termasuk gadis cantik di sekolahnya. Sakura mengenakan pakaian _black gothic style lolita one piece_ yang sangat pas di tubuhnya, dan bando tipis berwarna hitam di kepalanya. Sesuai janji, Sakura sudah tiba 30 menit sebelum konser dimulai.

"Ramai sekaliiiii…" seru Sakura sambil menunggu kedatangan Sasuke.

Entah mengapa, walau Sasuke mengatakan tidak, Sakura yakin sekali kalau Sasuke akan datang. Sakura akan menunggu kedatangan Sasuke dengan tenang.

"Ya, Sasuke-_kun_ akan datang… dan kami berdua akan menonton konser In No Hurry to Shout bersama…"

Aku tersenyum, tersenyum dengan tenang menunggu kedatangan Sasuke-_kun_. Sebenarnya, aku bukannya takut tersesat, aku hanya ingin ada seseorang yang menemaniku menonton konser. Karena Sasuke-_kun_ tertarik dengan In No Hurry to Shout, aku jadi ingin mengajaknya untuk menonton bersama.

10 menit lagi konser dimulai, Sasuke-_kun_ belum juga datang. Menunggu di pintu masuk seperti ini, banyak pasang mata yang menatap kepadaku, terutama para laki-laki. Aku tidak perduli mereka mau menatapku seperti apa, tapi lama-lama aku juga jadi risih sendiri.

Teng teng

"Ah… sudah dimulai…"

Konser In No Hurry to Shout sudah dimulai. Tapi, Sasuke-_kun_ tidak ada, kalau tidak ada Sasuke-_kun_, aku tidak berani untuk masuk ke dalam.

"Hm, aku memang sangat egois, makanya sedikit sekali yang mau berteman denganku…"

Tidak apa-apa bila Sasuke-_kun_ tidak datang. Aku sangat senang bisa pergi ke konser In No Hurry to Shout seorang diri. Walau tidak bisa masuk ke dalam, aku masih bisa mendengarkan suara In No Hurry dari sini.

"Hmm~ senang sekali bisa mendengarkan In No Hurry to Shout bernyanyi secara langsung…"

Tanpa Sakura sadari, ada seorang laki-laki yang selalu memperhatikan Sakura dengan khawatir. Melihat Sakura yang berdiri seorang diri di pintu masuk, membuat dirinya ingin sekali menarik Sakura untuk ikut bersamanya. Konser pun sudah di mulai, tapi Sakura masih menunggu di depan pintu masuk. Laki-laki itu pun tidak tahan untuk segera menghampiri Sakura.

"Maaf Nona… perkenalkan, namaku Akasuna Sasori. Kau sedang menunggu seseorang?"

Seorang laki-laki berambut merah dan berwajah tampan datang menghampiri Sakura. Sakura sedikit terkejut, karena ia disapa langsung oleh seorang laki-laki yang tidak dikenal.

"Hm, aku sedang menunggu temanku. Tapi, sepertinya ia tidak datang…" jawab Sakura sopan.

"Kau datang kesini ingin menonton konsernya, kan? Bagaimana kalau pergi bersamaku? Aku juga bersama dengan teman-temanku, ada perempuannya juga, kau mau ikut?"

Sakura menatap laki-laki bernama Akasuna Sasori ini. Tidak terasa sekali kalau laki-laki ini mempunyai sebuah niat buruk karena mengajaknya. Tapi, bagaimana kalau Sasuke datang terlambat? Saat Sasuke datang, dan Sakura tidak ada? Bagaimana bila seperti itu? Yah, mungkin itu cuma harapan Sakura saja. Walau sebenarnya Sakura tahu kalau Sasuke mungkin tidak akan datang.

"Maaf… aku masih akan menunggu…" ucap Sakura sambil tersenyum manis.

Deg

Melihat senyuman Sakura membuat Akasuna Sasori berdebar-debar. Sungguh, pertamakali melihat sosok Sakura yang sedang berdiri di depan pintu masuk, saat itu juga Akasuna Sasori merasa tertarik kepada Sakura.

"Boleh aku tahu namamu?"

"Haruno Sakura…"

"Sakura-_chan_… boleh kupanggil seperti itu? Karena kau terlihat sangat manis…"

"Kalau kau suka, aku tidak apa-apa dipanggil seperti itu…"

"Terima kasih…"

Sakura berpikir, padahal ia sudah menolak ajakan dari laki-laki berambut merah ini. Tapi, sepertinya tidak ada tanda-tanda kalau laki-laki itu akan pergi darinya.

"In No Hurry to Shout memang keren. Aku sangat menyukai musik mereka…"

"Hn?"

"Aku bergabung dalam band di sekolah, namanya Akatsuki. Kau pernah mendengarnya?"

"Akatsuki? Hmm… sepertinya aku pernah mendengarnya… tapi aku sedikit lupa…"

"Ya, memang tidak terlalu di kenal di kota ini…"

Sakura merasa kalau laki-laki ini seperti ingin menemaninya sampai orang yang Sakura tunggu datang.

"Aku… ingin mendengarkan In No Hurry to Shout bernyanyi. Bisa kita hentikan dulu obrolan ini?"

Ya, Sakura memang egois. Sakura benar-benar sedang tidak ingin diganggu. Sakura ingin fokus menikmati In No Hurry to Shout bernyanyi walau Sakura tidak bisa melihatnya secara langsung.

"Maafkan aku…"

Sakura berdiri sambil bersender pada dinding. Menutup kedua matanya, dan memfokuskan kedua telinganya pada suara In No Hurry to Shout yang sedang bernyanyi. Benar-benar sangat hebat! Sakura senang sekali walau hanya bisa mendengarnya saja.

"Dia… cantik sekali…"

Aku mungkin tertarik pada Sakura, aku mungkin jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama kepada Sakura. Sepertinya kami sebaya. Sayang sekali, ia menolak untuk bersama denganku.

"Haahh… aku ingin lebih mengenal dirinya…"

Entah mengapa, menatap Sakura… lebih membuat aku tertarik daripada melihat konser In No Hurry di dalam. Siapa orang yang telah membuat Sakura menunggu sampai seperti ini?

Rambut sebahu merah muda ini terlihat begitu lembut, wajahnya sangat cantik dengan make-up tipis yang dipakainya. Kedua mataku, terfokus kepada bibir lembut milik Sakura. Aku meneguk air liurku sendiri, sungguh aku tidak ingin berpikiran buruk. Mungkin karena aku seorang laki-laki, ada keinginan dari dalam diriku untuk menyentuh bibir yang terlihat manis itu.

Glek

Tidak! Tidak! Aku adalah seorang laki-laki baik yang tidak pernah menyakiti seorang perempuan!

Tapi… Sakura terlihat sangat manis, ia sepertinya menikmati pendengarannya mendengarkan In No Hurry to Shout bernyanyi. Dan entah kenapa, tubuhku bergerak sendiri mendekat di hadapan Sakura. Wajahku dengan perlahan mendekati wajah Sakura yang masih menutup kedua matanya.

Deg deg

Jantungku berdebar-debar cepat seiring wajahku yang semakin dekat dengan wajah Sakura.

'_Seseorang… tolong hentikan aku… walau sebenarnya aku tidak ingin berhenti…' _

"Sakura,"

Deg

Mendengar namanya disebut oleh suara yang sangat dikenalnya, Sakura langsung membuka kedua matanya.

"Ap— KYAAAAAA…!"

Sakura sangat terkejut, ketika kedua matanya terbuka, di depan wajahnya adalah wajah Akasuna Sasori yang akan mencium bibirnya. Sakura pun reflek mendorong tubuh Akasuna Sasori dengan keras.

"Sasori-_kun_! K-kau tidak apa-apa?!"

Seorang perempuan berambut coklat sebahu segera berlari menghampiri laki-laki berambut merah yang Sakura dorong hingga terjatuh dengan keras.

"Aku tidak apa-apa," jawab laki-laki itu.

"Aku mencari-cari dirimu di dalam, tapi kau tidak ada. Ternyata… kau disini bersama dengan seorang perempuan… dan… dan… a-aku… aku tidak menyangka kalau kau bisa berbuat seperti itu kepada seorang perempuan…" ucap perempuan berambut coklat sebahu itu dengan wajahnya yang sedikit merona tapi juga terlihat sedih.

Sasori , laki-laki berambut merah itu tidak begitu mendengarkan apa yang dikatakan oleh teman perempuannya. Sasori segera menghampiri Sakura yang terlihat masih terkejut.

"Maafkan aku… tolong jangan benci aku…" ucap Sasori sambil membungkukkan tubuhnya di hadapan Sakura.

"Sakura,"

Deg

Ah, Sakura lupa pada seseorang yang sudah menyadarkannya.

"Sasuke-_kun_… tadi hampir saja…"

Sakura langsung menatap Sasuke yang berdiri di sampingnya. Kalau tidak ada Sasuke yang memanggilnya, mungkin ciuman pertama Sakura sudah di rebut oleh laki-laki berambut merah ini.

"Syukurlah… kau datang… aku… aku… sangat senang…"

Sakura memang senang, tapi juga saat ini Sakura rasanya ingin menangis. Sakura tidak ingin menangis, mungkin karena terkejut, makanya Sakura sedikit merasa takut dan gemetar.

"Sakura-_chan_… maafkan aku…"

Sasori benar-benar merasa sudah tidak dipandang lagi oleh Sakura. Ya, dia memang pantas untuk mendapatkan perlakuan seperti itu.

"Kita pergi…" ucap Sasuke sambil menarik tangan Sakura.

Sasuke menatap Sasori yang terlihat sangat menyesal dengan perbuatannya. Dan Sakura masih takut untuk menatap wajah Sasori. Sedangkan teman perempuan Sasori, sangat sedih melihat Sasori yang seperti ini.

"Sasori-_kun_…"

Sasuke membawa Sakura masuk ke dalam konser In No Hurry to Shout. Mungkin sudah sangat terlambat, tapi konser masih berlanjut. Sasuke sendiri sudah tiba di sini sesuai permintaan Sakura, 30 menit sebelum konser di mulai. Sasuke datang hanya ingin tahu saja apakah Sakura akan datang dan menunggunya? Ternyata Sakura datang dan sedang menunggu dirinya sampai saat ini.

"Benar-benar gadis yang bodoh," gumam Sasuke pelan.

Ya, bodoh. Kalau memang sudah tidak datang, kenapa tidak masuk sendiri ke dalam untuk menonton konser In No Hurry? Padahal Sakura sangat menyukai band rock ini. Menunggu seorang diri di pintu masuk seperti itu hanya akan mengundang orang jahat datang kepadanya. Seperti yang dilakukan oleh laki-laki berambut merah itu kepada Sakura. Sasuke melihat semuanya, dari awal Sasori datang menghampiri Sakura dan mencegah Sasori yang akan mencium Sakura.

"Haahh…"

Sasuke menghelakan napasnya panjang. Entah mengapa, ia merasa sangat lega saat ini.

Sasuke dan Sakura tiba di aula yang sangat besar, karena mereka datang terlambat, jadi mereka hanya bisa berdiri di belakang dan melihat ke bawah dimana panggung besar yang sangat meriah, In No Hurry to Shout yang sedang bernyanyi.

Sasuke merasa kalau Sakura hanya terdiam sejak Sasuke mengajaknya masuk ke dalam aula. Sasuke melepaskan genggaman tangannya pada tangan Sakura dan menatap wajah Sakura yang terlihat sedang menahan sesuatu.

"Menangislah… kalau kau memang ingin menangis…"

Sakura terkejut, Sasuke bisa mengetahui kalau Sakura memang ingin menangis.

Air mata yang sudah ditahannya agar tidak keluar pun, langsung berlomba-lomba keluar dan jatuh dari kedua matanya.

"Hiks… a-aku… aku takut sekali tadi… hiks…"

Biasanya Sasuke sangat tidak suka melihat seorang perempuan yang sedang menangis. Tapi, melihat sendiri kejadian yang Sakura alami, membuat Sasuke sedikit merasa bersalah dan juga sakit.

"…."

Sasuke tidak tahu apa yang harus dikatakannya agar Sakura bisa tenang dan berhenti menangis.

"Tapi, aku tidak boleh menangis! Aku datang kesini untuk melihat konser In No Hurry to Shout bersama denganmu! Masih ada 3 lagu lagi yang akan mereka nyanyikan!" seru Sakura sambil menghapus air matanya, Sakura pun kembali tersenyum.

Sakura sudah bisa kembali semangat dan ceria. Ya, inilah diri Sakura yang sebenarnya. Gadis yang penuh semangat, egois, dan pantang menyerah.

"Sasuke-_kun_, ini High School!"

Sasuke tidak begitu memperhatikan konser In No Hurry to Shout, entah mengapa… menatap Sakura lebih menarik daripada melihat In No Hurry to Shout yang sedang konser di sana. Sakura dengan semangat ikut bernyanyi saat lagu High School dinyanyikan.

"Kyaaaa… aku bisa menyanyikannya! Kuharap saat festival sekolah nanti aku bisa menyanyikan lagu ini!" seru Sakura seorang diri.

Lagi-lagi festival sekolah, Sasuke tidak yakin kalau Sakura akan menemukan orang yang akan bergabung dengannya.

Kini lagu terakhir dari In No Hurry to Shout, sebuah lagu baru yang akan dirilis nanti. Sakura sangat berdebar-debar, seperti apa lagu baru mereka?

"Noise! Sasuke-_kun_, ini lagu baru mereka! Kuharap kau bisa menghafalnya! Aku ingin menyanyikannya di sekolah!" seru Sakura menatap tajam Sasuke.

Sasuke tidak bisa berkata apa-apa bila Sakura sudah serius seperti itu. Sakura dengan segera memejamkan kedua matanya, dan Sakura bisa dengan mudah menghafal sebuah lagu. Begitu juga dengan Sasuke, Sasuke pun memfokuskan pendengarannya pada suara drum. Lagu baru In No Hurry to Shout ini sangat sangat sangat membuat Sakura semakin berdebar-debar.

Konser pun telah selesai. Respon yang sangat besar dari para penonton untuk In No Hurry to Shout. Sakura pun bersyukur masih bisa melihat konser In No Hurry to Shout secara langsung dan bisa mendengarkan lagu baru mereka.

"Sasuke-_kun_, terima kasih banyak sudah datang dan menonton konser In No Hurry bersamaku. Rasanya… sangat menyenangkan! Aku… hari ini… sangat berterima kasih… ughh…"

Sakura menangis, ini adalah sebuah tangisan bahagia. Entah bagaimana, rasanya Sasuke sudah menjadi seseorang yang sangat berarti baginya. Bila tidak ada Sasuke, entah apa yang akan terjadi kepada Sakura. Walau sangat terlambat, Sasuke tetap datang.

"Eh?"

Terlalu terbawa perasaan, sampai Sakura tidak sadar kalau ia sudah terbawa arus orang-orang yang akan keluar dari dalam aula, Sakura terpisah dengan Sasuke.

"Sa-Sasuke-_kun_?!"

Tidak bisa, Sakura tidak melihat Sasuke di dekatnya. Apa Sasuke juga terbawa arus orang-orang yang akan keluar ini? Bedesak-desakan seperti ini, membuat Sakura terdorong-dorong dan hampir terjatuh. Sakura berusaha untuk tidak terjatuh bila ada seseorang yang mendesaknya.

"Hei, bisa tidak mendorong-dorong?!" tegas Sakura.

Tapi, kata-kata yang seperti itu tidak akan didengar bila memang sudah berdesak-desakan. Inilah resiko yang akan diterima bila menonton sebuah konser dengan jumlah pengunjung yang sangat banyak dan padat. Sakura benar-benar kehilangan kekuatan bila sudah terdesak seperti ini.

"Kyaaaa…!"

"Ughh… k-kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Sa-Sasuke-_kun_… ha-hampir saja… aku bisa mati terinjak…"

Syukurlah Sasuke sampai dekat Sakura dan berhasil menarik tubuh Sakura yang hampir saja terjatuh.

"Jangan lepaskan tanganku,"

Sasuke menggenggam erat tangan Sakura dan membawa Sakura ke tempat yang tidak terlalu padat untuk keluar dari aula. Syukurlah mereka berdua bisa keluar dari dalam aula dengan baik.

Di depan gerbang pintu masuk, terlihat Sasori yang sedang berdiri bersama dengan teman perempuannya.

"Kau menunggu gadis itu?"

"Aa,"

"Sasori-_kun_, kenapa?"

Perempuan berambut coklat sebahu itu terlihat sangat sedih.

"Aku tidak tahu…"

Sasori tidak begitu memperdulikan teman perempuannya. Yang ada di pikirannya saat ini hanyalah Sakura seorang. Ia benar-benar sangat menyesali apa yang sudah dilakukannya.

"Ah,"

Sasori melihat Sakura dan teman laki-lakinya sudah keluar dari dalam aula. Sasori dengan segera menghampiri mereka berdua.

"Sakura-_chan_,"

Sakura menoleh pada seseorang yang memanggilnya. Melihat Sasori, Sakura tahu, pasti laki-laki berambut merah ini sangat menyesal dengan apa yang telah diperbuatnya.

"Lupakan yang sudah terjadi. Aku memaafkanmu. Jadi, kau tidak perlu memasang ekspresi wajah seperti itu."

Sakura menatap Sasori dengan serius. Sasori sedikit merasa lega karena Sakura telah memaafkannya.

"Aku… sepertinya jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama denganmu. Ini, pertamakalinya aku merasa seperti ini. Kuharap, aku masih bisa ada harapan untuk bisa bersama denganmu. Kita berteman?"

Wajah Sakura sedikit merona, bagaimana bisa Sasori mengatakan kalau ia jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama dengannya? Ini pertamakalinya ada seseorang yang mengatakan cinta secara langsung padanya. Biasanya disekolah, tidak ada laki-laki yang berani mengatakan cinta kepadanya hanya karena Sakura sulit untuk didekati.

"Oh ya, minggu depan sekolahku mengadakan festival, aku mengundangmu untuk datang, lihatlah aku dalam Band Akatsuki, aku akan menunggu kedatanganmu…"

"…."

Sakura terdiam. Sasori baru sadar kalau laki-laki yang berdiri di sebelah Sakura terlihat sangat tidak menyukai dirinya. Dalam hati Sasori meringis, apakah laki-laki itu adalah kekasih Sakura?

"Kau juga boleh mengajak teman laki-laki-mu…" tunjuk Sasori pada Sasuke.

Sasori tersenyum kecil pada Sakura lalu Sasuke, "Kalau begitu, aku permisi… sampai jumpa…"

Sasori pergi meninggalkan Sakura dan Sasuke dengan hati yang sangat senang. Sasori berharap kalau Sakura akan datang melihatnya bermain musik di acara festival sekolahnya nanti.

**.**

**T_N**

**.**

BRAKK

"SASUKE-_KUN_!"

Pintu kelas di buka dengan kasar oleh Sakura. Hampir semua temannya di kelas terkejut dengan suara pintu yang keras itu. Sakura tidak memikirkan apa yang sudah diperbuatnya, dirinya berjalan menghampiri Sasuke yang sudah menatapnya dengan lurus.

"Sasuke-_kun_, aku mau menyanyikan NOISE!" seru Sakura percaya diri.

Semua teman di kelasnya mendengar apa yang Sakura katakan.

"Hah? Haruno, kau bisa menyanyikan lagu In No Hurry to Shout?" tanya salah satu murid perempuan berambut coklat yang dikepang dua.

"Tentu saja! Aku bisa menyanyikan semua lagu milik In No Hurry to Shout!" seru Sakura percaya diri.

"Benarkah?" tanya murid perempuan lainnya.

"Aku akan membuat band dan bernyanyi di festival sekolah!" ucap Sakura serius.

"…."

Sasuke hanya terdiam, sepertinya Sakura sudah membuat hubungan baik dengan teman-teman sekelasnya. Tiba-tiba saja Sakura sudah dikelilingi murid-murid perempuan di kelas ini. Entah mengapa, Sasuke sedikit merasa senang melihat Sakura berbaur dengan teman-teman di kelas ini.

"Tapi, siapa anggota band-nya?"

"Ah, baru hanya ada aku dan Sasuke-_kun_ saja…"

"…."

Semua murid perempuan terdiam mendengar apa yang Sakura katakan. Sudah tahu kan apa yang akan terjadi?

"KYAAAAA~ UCHIHA SASUKE AKAN BERMAIN BAND?!"

"Ya!" jawab Sakura pasti.

"Aku tidak pernah berkata kalau akan bermain band bersamamu."

Setelah mengatakan itu, Sasuke berjalan keluar dari kelas. Kelasnya sudah menjadi sangat berisik.

"Ya, itu benar." Lanjut Sakura.

Teman sekelasnya langsung kecewa mendengar ucapan Sasuke. Tapi, walau Sasuke tidak mau bermain band bersamanya, Sakura tidak akan menyerah untuk mendapatkan anggota band yang lainnya.

Setelah itu, Sakura mencari sendiri seseorang yang bisa bermain musik. Tapi, ada yang lain dengan cara Sakura mencari seseorang yang bisa bermain musik. Dan itu sedikit membuat Sasuke khawatir dengan apa yang Sakura lakukan.

Tidak bertanya, Sakura hanya mengamati murid-murid yang dikiranya bisa bermain musik, bisa kah? Walau Sakura termasuk murid yang pintar, Sasuke tidak bisa mengerti jalan pikiran Sakura yang satu ini.

"Apa yang sedang dilakukannya? Mengikuti seorang laki-laki dengan diam-diam seperti itu? Haahh…"

Sasuke menghelakan napasnya dalam. Dari jendela koridor, ia bisa melihat apa yang sedang dilakukan oleh Sakura di luar sana.

"Tck, kenapa juga aku jadi tidak tenang seperti ini…"

Karena sangat tidak tenang, sebelum sesuatu menjadi sangat buruk, Sasuke segera berlari menghampiri Sakura dan mencegahnya untuk tidak mengikuti laki-laki itu.

"Disana,"

Sasuke melihat seorang laki-laki berambut coklat panjang yang sudah memasuki gedung sekolah, begitu juga Sakura yang masih mengikuti laki-laki itu. Tapi, sepertinya keberadaan Sakura yang mengikuti laki-laki itu telah disadari olehnya. Laki-laki berambut coklat panjang itu membalikkan tubuhnya dan menatap Sakura dengan tajam.

"Kau… aku tahu kau selalu mengikutiku sejak kemarin. Ada urusan apa denganku?" tanya laki-laki berambut coklat itu dengan ketus.

"Ah, ketahuan, ya!" seru Sakura senang.

"…."

Laki-laki berambut coklat panjang itu terlihat sangat tidak bersahabat. Ia menatap Sakura dengan tajam, seolah-olah Sakura sudah sangat membuat dirinya kesal. Mungkin memang benar.

"Aku tahu, kau bisa memainkan gitar, kan? Jari-jari ini… aku tahu kau pasti bermain gitar!" seru Sakura sambil memegang kedua tangan laki-laki itu.

Disentuh oleh seorang perempuan yang tidak dikenalnya seperti ini, sangat membuat dirinya menjadi marah.

"Lepaskan!"

"Kyaaa,"

Dengan keras, laki-laki berambut coklat panjang itu mendorong Sakura.

BUK

Kalau saja Sasuke tidak ada di belakang Sakura, mungkin saat ini Sakura sudah jatuh tersungkur ke lantai.

"Ah, Sasuke-_kun_," Sakura tertolong karena Sasuke tiba-tiba saja ada di belakangnya.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?" ucap Sasuke menahan kesal.

"Maaf, aku sudah membuat kau marah. Aku sedang mencari seseorang yang bisa memainkan gitar, karena terlalu senang, aku jadi tidak memikirkan apa yang kau rasakan. Maafkan aku…" ucap Sakura sedikit membungkukkan badannya kepada laki-laki berambut coklat panjang itu.

Laki-laki berambut coklat itu menatap tajam pada Uchiha Sasuke yang terlihat kenal dengan perempuan berambut merah muda yang aneh ini.

"Uchiha, apa maksud dari semua ini?" tanya laki-laki itu kepada Sasuke.

"Aku ingin kau menjadi gitaris dalam band-ku di acara festival sekolah nanti!" seru Sakura memotong jawaban Sasuke.

"Haahh… ini tidak ada hubungannya denganku." Sasuke lagi-lagi menghelakan napasnya panjang.

"Sasuke-_kun_ memainkan drum, kau akan memainkan gitar, dan aku vokalisnya! Kita bertiga akan bermain musik di festival sekolah!" seru Sakura semangat.

Terlihat sekali kalau gadis berambut merah muda inilah yang sangat memaksa untuk membuat sebuah band.

"Aku sudah berhenti bermain gitar, jadi lupakan saja keinginanmu untuk bermain band."

"Eh? Kenapa? Sayang sekali… tapi,"

"Kurasa, Uchiha itu juga sama, kan?"

Sakura menatap laki-laki berambut coklat panjang itu yang menatap Uchiha Sasuke dengan seringainya. Sepertinya mereka berdua sudah saling mengenal.

"Ya, kurasa begitu. Alasan yang konyol sekali, Hyuuga Neji." Sasuke pun balas menyeringai kepada laki-laki yang bernama Hyuuga Neji itu.

"Kalian sudah saling mengenal?" tanya Sakura.

"Aa, kurasa begitu. " Jawab Neji.

"…." Sasuke terdiam.

"Kalau begitu, sudah diputuskan! Kita bertiga akan bermain band di acara festival sekolah nanti!" seru Sakura senang.

"Sudah kubilang aku sudah berhenti bermain musik, carilah orang lain…"

Laki-laki berambut coklat panjang itu segera pergi meninggalkan Sakura dan Sasuke.

Sakura sudah yakin sekali kalau mereka bertiga akan bermain musik bersama-sama.

"Pokoknya kau harus menjadi gitaris ku di acara festival sekolah nanti!" seru Sakura kepada Hyuuga Neji yang belum begitu jauh meninggalkan mereka berdua.

'Benar-benar cewek egois…' batin Sasuke.

**.**

**T_N**

**.**

"Mereka berdua itu… huh!"

Bel pulang sekolah sudah berbunyi, Sakura merasa sangat lelah hari ini. Uchiha Sasuke dan Hyuuga Neji, tidak ada satu pun dari mereka yang mau menuruti apa kata Sakura. Sakura hanya ingin bernyanyi di acara festival sekolah dengan diiringi oleh permainan musik drum dan gitar dari mereka berdua.

"Besok aku akan lebih berusaha lagi untuk membuat mereka berdua mau ikut serta!"

Sakura tidak akan menyerah sampai mereka berdua mau ikut serta.

"Eh? Ada apa ramai-ramai disana?"

Sakura melihat di pintu masuk gerbang sekolahnya terlihat beberapa siswi yang berkumpul mengelilingi seseorang. Siapa? Sedikit penasaran, saat melewati kumpulan orang-orang itu, Sakura melirik sedikit pada orang yang sedang diributkan itu.

Eh?

"Ah! Akhirnya ketemu! Sakura-_chan_!"

Pandangan Sakura dan orang yang sedang diributkan itu bertemu tatap, dan orang itu pun segera menyapa Sakura dengan senang.

Sakura sangat terkejut, melihat seseorang yang bahkan sudah dilupakannya itu.

Laki-laki berambut merah yang sedang dikelilingi oleh beberapa siswi itu pun segera menghampiri Sakura.

"Akasuna Sasori? Sedang apa kau disini? Bagaimana kau tahu kalau aku sekolah disini?" tanya Sakura bingung.

"Aku sangat ingin bertemu denganmu. Kebetulan aku pernah melihatmu saat pulang sekolah dengan seragam dari sekolah ini, makanya aku datang ke sekolahmu…"

"Kita bicara di tempat lain saja," ucap Sakura pelan.

Menyadari kalau Sakura menjadi pusat perhatian, Sakura pun mengajak laki-laki berambut merah itu untuk berjalan pergi dari lingkungan sekolah.

Uchiha Sasuke yang baru saja keluar dari dalam gedung sekolah, dari kejauhan ia bisa melihat kalau laki-laki berambut merah yang ia tahu saat acara menonton konser itu, pergi bersama dengan Sakura.

"Apa yang laki-laki itu lakukan di sini? Menjemput Sakura?"

Tiba-tiba saja bermacam-macam pertanyaan muncul di pikirannya, apakah ia mengkhawatirkan Sakura?

"Hn, bukan urusanku…" gumam Sasuke pelan.

Walau berkata seperti itu, tapi dalam hati Sasuke, Sasuke merasa sedikit tidak tenang melihat Sakura yang pergi bersama dengan laki-laki berambut merah itu.

Sakura dan Sasori terus berjalan entah kemana, Sakura baru ingat kalau Akasuna Sasori ini telah mengajaknya untuk melihat acara festival sekolahnya. Kalau diperhatikan dari seragam sekolah yang dipakai oleh Sasori, seragam itu berasal dari sekolah swasta elit.

"Emm… sebelumnya aku ingin meminta maaf kembali atas perbuatanku waktu itu… aku janji tidak akan melakukannya lagi sampai kau mau menerima perasaanku ini…"

Deg deg

Sakura kembali teringat kejadian yang sempat membuat dirinya kehilangan ciuman pertamanya.

"Aku sudah bilang, lupakan kejadian waktu itu, itu membuat aku merasa sangat takut…"

"Maafkan aku…"

Sasori memang sangat menyesal saat itu, bahkan saat ini juga masih sangat menyesal, apalagi mendengar kalau perbuatannya itu membuat Sakura merasa sangat takut.

"Lalu, apa kau ada urusan denganku?"

"2 hari lagi acara festival di sekolahku, aku ingin memberimu tiket masuk, aku sangat berharap kalau kau mau datang bersama dengan temanmu, aku ingin kau melihat penampilanku dalam Band Akatsuki…"

Sepertinya sangat menarik, Sakura ingin melihatnya, tapi… bagaimana dengan Sasuke? Apakah Sasuke mau datang bersamanya?

"Terima kasih, tapi aku tidak janji akan datang ya…" ucap Sakura ramah.

"Hm, tidak apa-apa, kalau kau sempat datanglah… aku akan menunggumu sampai kau datang, ya… kalau kau tidak datang juga tidak apa-apa…"

Sakura bisa melihat ada sedikit kesedihan dari ekspresi wajah Sasori yang berbicara itu. Memang baru kali ini ada seseorang yang menyatakan cinta terang-terangan seperti Sasori. Apakah Sasori sangat mencintai dirinya? Tapi, Sakura sama sekali tidak mempunyai rasa apapun terhadap Sasori. Kalau soal tampan, Sasori memang termasuk laki-laki yang sangat tampan.

"Setelah ini, aku ada latihan band bersama temanku, kau mau datang untuk melihat?"

Deg deg

Mendengar ajakan untuk melihat latihan band, jantung Sakura berdebar-debar, sungguh ia sangat ingin melihat sebuah band latihan.

"Boleh?" tanya Sakura serius.

Melihat ekspresi Sakura yang sedikit berubah itu membuat Sasori sedikit terkejut.

"Tentu saja boleh, tempat latihan kami tidak jauh dari sini…"

"Kalau begitu, aku mau lihat kau latihan band!" seru Sakura.

Sepertinya Sakura sangat senang kalau sudah berhubungan dengan band, dan itu membuat Sasori sangat bahagia karena ia bisa menghabiskan waktu lebih lama bersama dengan Sakura.

"Kita pergi…"

Sasori dan Sakura berjalan menuju studio tempat latihan Sasori bermain band. Sampai di sebuah studio yang bisa dibilang cukup mewah ini, sebuah gedung berlantai 3 yang sangat besar, membuat Sakura semakin berdebar-debar untuk melihat apa yang ada di dalam gedung besar ini. Sasori mengajak Sakura untuk masuk dan mereka menuju sebuah ruangan yang berada di lantai 2.

"Maaf, aku sedikit terlambat, aku membawa temanku, perkenalkan namanya adalah Haruno Sakura…"

Sasori membuka pintu ruangan yang bertuliskan Akatsuki, dan membawa Sakura masuk dan memperkenalkan Sakura kepada teman-temannya.

"Salam kenal semuanya, aku Haruno Sakura…" salam Sakura sedikit gugup.

"Hai, salam kenal," ucap seorang laki-laki berambut orange.

"Salam kenal, Sakura-_chan_…" ucap seorang perempuan berambut biru.

Sedangkan satu orang lagi, laki-laki berambut kuning itu hanya tersenyum saja kepada Sakura.

"Mereka adalah Pain, Konan, dan Deidara. Kami adalah Band Akatsuki. Sebenarnya masih ada 2 orang lagi, tetapi mereka jarang aktif di band ini." Jelas Sasori.

"Baiklah, kita langsung saja latihan, karena sebentar lagi kita akan tampil. Walau hanya di sekolah, kita juga harus menampilkan penampilan terbaik kita!" seru Pain, laki-laki berambut orange itu.

Sakura sangat semangat bisa menonton Band Akatsuki latihan. Mereka sungguh sangat keren, sang vocalis Konan mempunyai suara yang lembut tetapi juga kuat, Sakura suka mendengar suara Konan. Pain dan Sasori memainkan gitar dan bass, sedangkan Deidara memainkan drum.

Tidak terasa mereka sudah 1 jam berlatih, dan Sakura merasa sangat senang bisa menonton langsung seperti ini.

"Masih ada waktu 30 menit, masih mau latihan?" tanya Pain.

Sakura juga ingin bernyanyi. Mereka masih mempunyai waktu untuk latihan kan?

"Sakura-_chan_, kau mau mencoba bernyanyi?" tanya Sasori.

Melihat Sakura yang terlihat sangat ingin ikut dalam band ini, membuat Sasori ingin mengajak Sakura untuk bernyanyi. Dan ajakan Sasori itu sungguh sungguh membuat Sakura sangat bahagia.

"Boleh?" tanya Sakura semangat.

"Kau bisa bernyanyi? Tentu saja boleh, lagu apa yang ingin kau nyanyikan?" tanya Pain.

"Kalau begitu aku ingin istirahat dulu, aku juga ingin mendengar suara Sakura-_chan_ bernyanyi…" ucap Konan sambil menyerahkan sebuah mic kepada Sakura.

"Aku ingin menyanyikan NOISE!" seru Sakura senang.

"In No Hurry to Shout?" tanya Sasori.

"Iya, kau bisa memainkannya?" tanya Sakura.

"Tentu saja bisa, lagu terbaru In No Hurry to Shout sangat terkenal, kami sudah berlatih memainkannya." Jawab Pain. Sasori dan Deidara hanya mengangguk.

Dan Sakura pun mulai menyanyikan lagu NOISE, lagu yang sangat ingin ia nyanyikan. Sakura sudah pernah meminta kepada Sasuke bermain drum untuknya, tapi Sasuke tidak mau lagi datang ke ruang musik.

"Suara Sakura-_chan_… sangat bagus…" gumam Sasori terkejut mendengar suara Sakura bernyanyi.

Tidak hanya Sasori saja, Pain, Konan, dan Deidara pun terkejut dengan suara Sakura. Suara Sakura sangat cocok dengan genre musik rock. Walau tidak sebagus penyanyi aslinya, tapi masih terasa enak untuk didengar. Mereka semua pun bersenang-senang dengan latihan saat ini.

"Terima kasih sudah mengijinkanku untuk bersama kalian, aku sangat senang sekali…"

Sakura membungkukkan badannya kepada Sasori. Mereka sudah selesai latihan dan Sasori mengantar Sakura pulang sampai ke rumahnya.

"Syukurlah kalau kau senang, besok aku akan menjemputmu lagi…"

"Hm, aku tunggu…"

Sakura tersenyum dengan sangat bahagia, Sasori yang melihatnya pun sangat senang karena bersama dirinya Sakura bisa merasa bahagia. Perasaan Sasori kepada Sakura semakin bertambah, Sasori benar-benar sangat menyukai Sakura.

**.**

**T_N**

**.**

"Sasuke-_kun_! Ayo kita ke ruang musik! Kita harus latihan!" seru Sakura.

Sasuke yang sedang membaca buku, melirik kepada Sakura yang terlihat sangat bahagia mengajak dirinya untuk pergi ke ruang musik.

"Harus ku katakan berapa kali agar kau mengerti kalau aku tidak mau ikut serta?" ucap Sasuke datar.

Sakura tahu itu, setiap hari Sakura selalu semangat mengajak Sasuke dan Hyuuga Neji untuk latihan di ruang musik. Tapi, tidak ada satu pun dari mereka berdua yang mau datang ke ruang musik. Haruskah Sakura menyerah? Entah mengapa, kali ini terasa sedih Sakura rasakan. Padahal hanya tinggal beberapa hari lagi acara festival sekolah.

Tes

Satu tetes air mata jatuh di meja belajar Sasuke. Sasuke terkejut melihat ada tetesan air di mejanya. Sasuke pun segera melihat Sakura yang berdiri di hadapannya. Kedua matanya sudah terbendung dengan air mata yang masih tertahan untuk terjatuh kembali.

"Sa-"

_la~ la~la~la~_

Suara nada dering _handphone_ Sakura berbunyi pelan, membuat Sasuke berhenti untuk menyebut nama Sakura. Sakura pun segera mengangkat panggilan masuk tersebut.

"Sasori-_kun_? Hiks… ada apa?"

Tes tes

Dua tetes air mata kembali terjatuh di meja Sasuke. Tidak pernah terpikirkan oleh Sasuke sama sekali kalau Sakura akan menangis seperti ini.

"Sakura…"

Mendengar Sasuke menyebut namanya, dan air matanya pun sudah tidak bisa lagi ditahannya, Sakura segera berlari keluar dari dalam kelas. Sakura tidak ingin Sasuke melihat dirinya yang kini telah menangis.

"Sakura, kau menangis?" tanya Sasori mendengar suara isak tangis Sakura.

"Hiks…"

Sakura tidak bisa berkata apa-apa, Sakura menangis sambil berlari menuju atap sekolah.

Bruk

Saat ingin menaiki tangga Sakura menambrak seorang laki-laki, tanpa meminta maaf, Sakura terus berlari menaiki tangga menuju atap sekolah.

"Dia menangis?" gumam laki-laki yang ditabrak oleh Sakura.

Sampai di atap sekolah, Sakura menutup panggilan telepon dari Sasori tanpa mendengarkan panggilan Sasori yang sangat khawatir karena hanya mendengar suara isak tangis Sakura saja di telepon.

"Kenapa aku menangis? Hiks… Sasuke tidak salah, aku saja yang terlalu egois memaksa orang lain untuk bermain musik dan tampil di acara festival sekolah…"

Sakura merenungi keinginannya yang tidak bisa terpenuhi ini. Ya, dia memang tidak boleh memaksakan keinginannya itu.

Sakura menatap halaman depan sekolahnya dari atap sekolah. Apa yang harus dilakukannya sekarang? Kembali ke kelas? Sakura sangat takut untuk kembali ke kelas, Sakura tidak tahu harus bagaimana bila berhadapan dengan Sasuke. Ini seperti bukan diri Sakura yang biasanya.

Akhirnya, Sakura pun membolos 2 mata pelajaran terakhir. Dan sampai bel sekolah berbunyi pun, Sakura masih belum berani untuk kembali ke kelas, karena Sakura takut di dalam kelas masih ada Sasuke disana.

_La~la~la~la~_

_Handphone_ Sakura kembali berdering, Sakura melihat Sasori lah yang menelepon.

"Halo?"

"Sakura-_chan_, kau baik-baik saja? Kau masih di sekolah?" tanya Sasori dengan nada khawatir.

"Aku masih berada di sekolah-"

"Tunggu aku disana! Jangan kemana-mana!"

"A-"

Panggilan telepon segera terputus. Sasori sama sekali tidak membuat Sakura untuk berbicara.

"Ya sudahlah… lagipula aku sudah berjanji kepada Sasori untuk melihatnya latihan band lagi…"

Seharusnya hari ini sangat membuat Sakura semangat, karena Sasori telah mengajaknya untuk melihat latihan band nya lagi. Tapi, entah mengapa, rasanya tidak semangat sama sekali.

Sasori menaiki motor sport miliknya dengan cepat dari sekolahnya menuju sekolah Sakura. Tidak membutuhkan waktu lama, karena jarak sekolah mereka berdua tidak begitu jauh. Sampai di sekolah Sakura, Sasori segera masuk ke dalam sekolah Sakura dan menanyakan dimana kelas Haruno Sakura berada. Karena Sakura tidak ada di luar sekolah, Sasori pun nekat masuk ke dalam sekolah Sakura. Para siswi yang mengenali Sasori pun tidak diperdulikan oleh Sasori, karena saat ini dipikiran Sasori hanya ada Sakura seorang.

Sampai di depan kelas Sakura, Sasori membuka perlahan pintu kelas Sakura. Sudah terlihat kosong, hanya ada satu orang saja yang masih berada di kelas. Ya, kalau tidak salah ingat laki-laki yang sedang duduk melamun itu adalah laki-laki yang bersama Sakura saat menonton konser In No Hurry to Shout.

"Maaf, apa Haruno Sakura sudah pulang?"

Uchiha Sasuke, menatap pada seorang laki-laki berambut merah yang tiba-tiba saja masuk ke dalam kelasnya.

"Aku tidak tahu." Jawab Sasuke datar.

"Aa, kalau begitu, aku permisi…"

Dengan rasa kecewa pun Sasori keluar dari dalam kelas Sakura. Dimana Sakura? Apakah Sakura sudah pulang? Sasori pun kembali akan menelepon Sakura, tapi sepertinya ada pesan masuk dari Sakura.

"_Maaf, sepertinya hari ini aku tidak bisa ikut bersamamu. Besok, aku pasti akan datang untuk melihat penampilanmu. Terima kasih sudah mengkhawatirkan aku, aku sudah baik-baik saja. Hanya sebuah masalah kecil, aku terlalu kekanak-kanakan…"_

Begitulah isi pesan dari Sakura. Sedikit lega kalau Sakura sudah baik-baik saja. Dan mereka berdua besok pun akan bertemu lagi di acara festival sekolah Sasori.

"_Ku tunggu kedatanganmu…"_ balas Sasori.

Sasori pun pergi dari sekolah Sakura. Sakura pun bisa melihat kepergian Sasori dari atap sekolah.

Di lorong sekolah, Hyuuga Neji melihat seorang laki-laki berambut merah dengan seragam sekolah yang berbeda. Laki-laki itu masuk ke dalam kelas Uchiha Sasuke, kelas yang juga akan dia kunjungi. Tapi, tidak lama laki-laki itu keluar dari dalam kelas dan pergi.

Hyuuga Neji masuk ke dalam kelas Uchiha Sasuke, dan melihat kalau Sasuke masih berada di dalam kelasnya seorang diri.

"Sasuke," panggil Hyuuga Neji dengan nada datar.

"Hn?" Sasuke hanya menatap datar pada kedatangan Hyuuga Neji.

"Saat jam istirahat, aku melihat perempuan itu berlari sambil menangis menuju atap sekolah. Apa dia baik-baik saja?"

Mendengar pertanyaan Hyuuga Neji membuat Sasuke merasa tidak senang.

"Apa kau khawatir kepadanya?" tanya Sasuke sambil menatap Hyuuga Neji sedikit tajam.

"Bukan khawatir yang berlebih, hanya saja… setiap harinya aku melihat dia yang selalu semangat memaksaku untuk ikut serta dalam acara festival sekolah, dan baru kali ini aku melihat dirinya yang seperti itu. Aku yakin, kau pasti mengetahui sesuatu, karena yang kulihat selama ini, dia selalu berada di dekatmu…"

"Aku tidak tahu apa-apa…" ucap Sasuke datar.

Hyuuga Neji menatap Uchiha Sasuke yang tidak terlihat seperti biasanya. Hyuuga Neji tahu, pasti telah terjadi sesuatu antara Uchiha Sasuke dan Haruno Sakura.

"Kalau begitu, aku pergi…"

Hyuuga Neji keluar dari kelas Uchiha Sasuke, ya dia hanya sedikit khawatir saja. Walau kenal dengan Haruno Sakura baru beberapa hari saja, perempuan berambut merah muda itu sudah membuat dirinya merasa dekat dengannya.

Uchiha Sasuke, sejak melihat Sakura yang menangis seperti itu, membuat dirinya berpikir keras, apa yang sudah dilakukan olehnya sampai membuat Sakura menangis? Sasuke tahu Sakura orang yang sangat egois. Tapi, bukan berarti Sasuke harus selalu menuruti apa kemauan Sakura, kan? Sasuke benar-benar tidak mengerti dengan perasaannya saat ini. Kenapa harus dia yang selalu merasa bersalah kalau sudah berhubungan dengan Haruno Sakura?

Sasuke melirik tas sekolah Sakura yang masih berada di atas meja belajar Sakura. Sasuke membereskan buku-buku pelajaran Sakura dan memasukkannya ke dalam tas sekolah Sakura. Sasuke pun segera keluar dari dalam kelas sambil membawa tas sekolah Sakura. Sasuke berjalan perlahan menuju atap sekolah.

"Mau sampai kapan kau berada disini?"

Deg

Sakura terkejut mendengar suara Sasuke yang sudah berada di belakangnya.

"Ini tas mu, aku tidak tahu mengapa kau menangis tiba-tiba seperti itu. Kalau kau menangis karena aku tidak ingin bergabung denganmu dalam acara festival sekolah, bukankah sejak awal aku sudah memberitahumu kalau aku tidak ingin ikut?"

Ya, Sakura mengerti itu. Sakura hanya terlalu bersemangat dan terlalu senang.

Sakura membalikkan tubuhnya dan berhadapan dengan Sasuke. Sakura mengambil tasnya dari tangan Sasuke dan Sakura sama sekali tidak berani menatap wajah Sasuke, Sakura hanya bisa menundukkan wajahnya saja.

Sasuke menatap Sakura yang menundukkan wajahnya dan tidak mau melihat dirinya. Helaian rambut merah muda itu menutup sebagian wajah Sakura yang menundukkan wajahnya. Dengan perlahan pun tangan kanan Sasuke yang bebas, terangkat dan menyingkirkan helaian rambut Sakura yang menutupi sebagian wajah Sakura ke belakang telinga Sakura. Entah mengapa, melakukannya ada perasaan aneh yang dirasakan oleh Sasuke.

" Apa yang harus aku lakukan agar kau tidak sedih seperti ini lagi? Asal itu bukan ikut serta dalam acara festival sekolah." Ucap Sasuke lembut.

Deg deg

Tahukah apa yang saat ini Sakura rasakan dengan perbuatan Sasuke padanya? Sasuke yang menyentuh helaian rambutnya sangat membuat Sakura tiba-tiba berdebar-debar dengan kencang, ditambah suara lembut Sasuke yang mengucapkan kata-kata yang sangat membuat Sakura merasa senang.

Dengan perlahan pun Sakura memberanikan diri menatap wajah Sasuke dengan wajah tersipu, melihat ekspresi Sakura saat ini yang menatap dirinya, entah mengapa Sasuke berpikir kalau Sakura saat ini terlihat sangat manis.

"Aku minta maaf karena selalu memaksamu, aku mengerti itu." Ucap Sakura malu-malu.

Syukurlah, kalau Sakura bisa mengerti, pikir Sasuke senang.

"Sekarang aku sudah baik-baik saja, kalau kau tidak mau tidak apa-apa, aku juga sudah memutuskan untuk tidak jadi ikut serta. Kalau dipikir baik-baik, walau tidak bisa bermain band di sekolah, aku masih bisa bernyanyi bersama dengan Band Akatsuki, kurasa itu sudah cukup untukku." Ucap Sakura dengan senyum bahagia.

"…."

Entah mengapa, perkataan Sakura sangat membuat Sasuke kehilangan momen manisnya bersama dengan Sakura saat ini. Mendengar Sakura bernyanyi bersama dengan Band Akatsuki, bukankah itu berarti Sakura bersama dengan laki-laki berambut merah itu kan? Berarti kemarin itu Sakura pergi bersama dengan laki-laki berambut merah itu untuk bermain band? Pikir Sasuke.

"Oh, begitu." Ucap Sasuke dingin.

Eh?

Entah mengapa, Sakura merasa kalau Sasuke seketika berubah.

"Bagaimana kalau sebagai gantinya kau menemaniku pergi ke acara festival sekolah Sasori-_kun_? Aku akan menunggumu besok di halte bus dekat sekolah jam 10 pagi! Jangan lupa, ya!" seru Sakura.

Setelah berkata seperti itu Sakura segera pergi berlari meninggalkan Sasuke seorang diri yang entah mengapa ia merasa sangat jengkel dengan kelakuan Sakura.

"Ck, jadi namanya Sasori? Apa mereka berdua sudah seakrab itu? Perempuan itu memang benar-benar sangat menyusahkanku…"

Sasuke tidak mengerti dengan dirinya sendiri. Kenapa ia harus merasa kesal dan sangat tidak nyaman bila sudah berhubungan dengan laki-laki berambut merah itu?

Karena sudah berjanji akan melakukan apa yang akan membuat Sakura bahagia, sepertinya kali ini Sasuke harus datang mengunjungi sekolah laki-laki berambut merah itu.

"Haahh…" Sasuke hanya bisa menghelakan napasnya panjang saja.

**.**

**T_N**

**.**

Di hari libur ini, jam 10 pagi di halte bus dekat sekolah, karena tidak ingin membuat Sakura menunggu, Sasuke datang lebih cepat 20 menit. Tapi, perempuan yang sudah membuat janji untuk menunggunya jam 10 pagi belum terlihat sama sekali.

"…."

Berdiam diri seorang diri memang sudah biasa untuknya, tapi kalau menunggu seseorang itu lain lagi baginya. Sudah lewat 15 menit dari waktu yang dijanjikan, apakah Sasuke pulang saja?

"SASUKE-_KUUUNNN_~"

Dari kejauhan terdengar suara Sakura yang berteriak memanggil namanya. Sasuke melihat Sakura yang berlari dengan cepat ke arahnya.

"Hosh… hosh… maaf, aku terlambat…"

"…."

Dari pada meminta maaf, lebih baik Sakura mengatur napasnya terlebih dahulu. Melihat Sakura yang terlihat capek sekali membuat Sasuke sedikit khawatir.

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

Sakura masih mengatur napasnya karena ia benar-benar berlari dengan sangat cepat menuju halte bus dekat sekolah dari rumahnya.

Sakura menatap Sasuke dari bawah ke atas, pakaian bebas memang benar-benar bisa membuat orang yang setiap hari kita lihat terlihat berbeda. Sasuke terlihat sangat keren hari ini, ia memakai baju lengan panjang warna merah dengan celana jeans panjang warna hitam. Ya, walau setiap harinya juga Sasuke memang selalu terlihat keren, sih.

"Hihihi…"

Sakura tertawa kecil, entah mengapa Sakura merasa kalau pakaian mereka berdua terlihat cocok.

Bukan hanya Sakura yang berpikiran tentang Sasuke, melihat kedatangan Sakura yang mengenakan pakaian terusan berwarna merah dengan motif polkadot hitam, Sasuke berpikir kalau Sakura terlihat sangat manis dengan pakaian yang dikenakannya. Tapi Sasuke tidak berpikir tentang pakaian mereka yang terlihat cocok, merah dan hitam.

Bus pun tiba dan mereka berdua segera menaiki bus dan turun di halte dekat sekolah Sasori. Mereka berdua berjalan kaki menuju sekolah Sasori. Sepanjang perjalanan, Sakura tidak henti-hentinya tersenyum. Sepertinya Sakura sangat senang datang ke acara festival sekolah Sasori.

"Sasuke-_kun_~ ramai sekali!" seru Sakura saat tiba di depan gerbang masuk sekolah Sasori.

Melihat Sakura yang terlihat sangat semangat memang membuat Sasuke merasa senang melihatnya, tapi entah mengapa ada yang membuat dirinya merasa jengkel melihat sekolah Sasori ini.

"Jam berapa penampilannya?" tanya Sasuke pada Sakura.

"Jam 3 sore! Kita masih punya banyak waktu sebelum melihat penampilannya Sasori-_kun_! Sasuke-_kun_, ayo kita berkeliling melihat-lihat seluruh sekolah ini!" seru Sakura.

Sudah terlanjur datang dan sudah menempati janjinya kepada Sakura, Sasuke harus bersabar untuk menjalani hari ini yang sepertinya akan terasa sangat panjang.

Sakura mengajak Sasuke untuk berkeliling sekolah Sasori. Setelah berkeliling di halaman depan sekolah, Sakura dan Sasuke memasuki gedung sekolah. Mereka melihat-lihat di setiap kelas, sampai di sebuah kelas dengan tema café cosplay, Sakura mengajak Sasuke untuk masuk ke dalam.

"Sasuke-_kun_, mereka semua terlihat cantik dan manis, ya…"

Sakura mengedarkan pandangan matanya ke seluruh ruangan kelas ini. Murid-murid perempuan mengenakan pakaian _maid_ yang terlihat sangat manis. Dan murid laki-laki mengenakan pakaian _buttler_.

"Silahkan… meja untuk dua orang?"

"Ya!"

Sakura dan Sasuke memesan minuman jus buah. Mereka berdua lumayan haus karena sudah lama berkeliling melihat-lihat.

"Sasuke-_kun_, habis ini aku mau lihat kelas rumah hantu!"

"Aa, terserah kau saja…"

Sakura memperhatikan wajah Sasuke yang memang selalu terlihat datar dan tanpa ekspresi. Tapi, kali ini sepertinya ada sebuah ekspresi yang terlihat di wajah Sasuke. Apakah Sasuke tidak senang karena Sakura telah mengajaknya ke sini? Apakah Sakura sudah kelewatan lagi? Apakah Sakura sudah egois lagi? Sejak awal masuk sekolah ini Sasuke hanya diam saja, tidak banyak bicara.

"Sasuke?"

Tiba-tiba saja ada seorang laki-laki berambut coklat panjang dengan pakaian bebas menepuk bahu Sasuke dari belakang. Sasuke pun menoleh pada orang yang sudah berani menepuk bahunya.

"Neji?"

"Kalian berdua sedang kencan? Sudah kuduga kalau kalian pasti ada sebuah hubungan…"

"Ne-Neji-_san_… apa yang kau katakan? Ke-kencan?" Wajah Sakura sudah memerah karena ucapan Neji.

"Sedang apa kau disini?" tanya Sasuke tanpa perduli ucapan Neji.

"Kau lupa? Adik sepupuku bersekolah disini. Aku diundang olehnya untuk datang."

"Aa, aku baru ingat."

"Mana dia ya?"

Neji mencari seseorang yang dikenalnya.

"Ah, Hinata-_chan_!"

Seorang perempuan manis menoleh pada Neji yang memanggilnya. Sakura melihat perempuan yang terlihat sangat anggun datang menghampiri Neji.

"Cantik sekali…" ucap Sakura pelan.

"_Nii-san_, akhirnya datang juga, aku sudah menunggumu…"

Perempuan cantik bernama Hinata ini mengambilkan satu bangku lagi untuk Neji duduk bergabung di meja Sakura dan Sasuke.

"Hinata, kau masih ingat Sasuke?" tanya Neji sambil menunjuk Sasuke yang ada di sebelahnya.

"Ya, aku masih ingat. Senang berjumpa denganmu lagi Uchiha-_san_…" ucap Hinata sedikit tersipu malu.

Melihatnya, entah mengapa Sakura jadi sedikit tidak tenang. Perempuan manis dan cantik ini apakah ia menyukai Sasuke?

"Hn, aku juga, senang berjumpa lagi denganmu…" ucap Sasuke dengan sedikit tersenyum.

Melihatnya lagi, muncul empat siku di kening Sakura. Entah mengapa, ini pertamakalinya Sakura melihat Sasuke tersenyum kepada seorang perempuan. Kalau dipikir-pikir, apakah Sasuke pernah tersenyum kepadanya? Pernahkah? Sakura tidak bisa mengingatnya.

Dan pada akhirnya… Sakura hanya bisa terdiam memperhatikan mereka bertiga yang saling mengobrol. Sepertinya rasa tidak senang kini berpindah kepada Sakura. Sasuke terlihat sangat senang berbicara dengan Neji dan Hinata.

"Err… maaf, aku mau ke toilet dulu, permisi…"

"Mau aku antar?" ucap Hinata yang mengira kalau Sakura tidak tahu dimana letak toilet.

"Terima kasih, aku bisa sendiri…" ucap Sakura tersenyum.

Sakura pun meninggalkan kelas café cosplay. Sebenarnya Sakura tidak ingin pergi ke toilet, ia hanya merasa bosan saja karena tidak mengerti apa yang mereka bertiga sedang bicarakan.

"Ya sudah, tidak apa-apa. Sasuke terlihat senang, biarkan saja seperti itu. Mungkin Sasuke dan Hinata-_chan_ saling menyukai, kalau memang benar seperti itu mereka berdua akan menjadi pasangan yang sangat sempurna. Yang satu cantik dan yang satu tampan. Cocok sekali…" gumam Sakura tanpa dipikir lagi.

Padahal mengucapkan kata-kata itu dadanya terasa sedikit sesak. Apa Sakura sedang tidak enak badan, ya? Mengingat Sasuke dan Hinata yang saling tersenyum, sangat membuat dadanya terasa sesak.

"Haahh… sepertinya aku butuh udara bebas!"

Sakura berjalan menuju atap sekolah. Sakura berharap kalau atap sekolah ini pintunya terbuka, dan benar saja, pintu atap sekolah tidak terkunci. Saat membuka pintu, Sakura melihat ada seorang laki-laki yang sedang berdiri menatap ke bawah. Seorang laki-laki berambut merah sebahu. Dari belakang ia terlihat sedang kesepian.

Menyadari ada seseorang yang datang, laki-laki berambut merah itu menatap pada Sakura dengan tajam.

"Ma-maaf, apa aku mengganggumu?" tanya Sakura sedikit takut.

"Hn, tidak. Kau dari sekolah lain?"

"Ya."

Sakura berjalan mendekati laki-laki berambut merah itu. Sakura pun ikut menatap pada pemandangan di bawah sana. Ramai sekali.

"Ramai sekali ya…" gumam Sakura.

"Kenapa kau sendirian?"

Sakura menatap pada laki-laki berambut merah ini. Dari penampilannya ia terlihat menakutkan, tapi bila sudah bicara, kesan menakutkan itu hilang.

"Aku tidak sendirian. Aku datang bersama dengan temanku."

"Lalu, dimana temanmu?"

"Temanku… dia sedang bersama dengan temannya…" ucap Sakura sedikit sedih.

"Kau ditinggalkan?"

"Tidak, aku yang meninggalkannya…"

"Temanmu pasti akan khawatir kepadamu kalau kau tidak kembali."

"Kurasa, tidak apa-apa. Ia terlihat lebih senang bersama dengan temannya daripada denganku…"

Tes

"Ah, ke-kenapa?"

Entah mengapa, mengingat Sasuke dan Hinata yang saling tersenyum kini sampai membuat air mata Sakura terjatuh tanpa disadarinya.

"Kau menangis. Pasti temanmu itu adalah orang yang kau sukai?"

"Ti-tidak, bu-bukan seperti itu… hiks… aku tidak tahu… dadaku terasa sesak bila melihatnya lebih senang bersama perempuan lain daripada bersamaku… hiks…"

"Hmm…"

Sakura menangis, kenapa laki-laki berambut merah ini banyak bertanya kepadanya dan kini Sakura jadi menangis. Sakura sendiri bingung, ia menangis karena apa? Kenapa Sakura bisa menangis seperti ini?

"Maaf bila aku banyak bertanya…" ucap laki-laki berambut merah itu.

"Tidak apa-apa, aku tidak boleh menangis! Kalau Sasori sampai melihat aku menangis, ia pasti akan sangat khawatir…"

Mendengar nama Sasori, laki-laki berambut merah ini sedikit terkejut.

"Sasori? Kau kenal Sasori?"

"Ya. Aku diundang oleh Sasori untuk melihat pertunjukannya."

"Hahaha… dunia memang sempit ya. Kau juga akan melihat pertunjukkanku."

"Eh? Maksudmu?"

Sakura menghapus air matanya dan Sakura menjadi tertarik hanya dengan sebuah kata pertunjukkan.

"Aku salah satu anggota Akatsuki. Perkenalkan, namaku Nagato."

"A-aku… Haruno Sakura, senang berkenalan denganmu…" ucap Sakura senang.

Sakura tidak menyangka akan bertemu dengan salah satu anggota Akatsuki yang lainnya.

Sementara itu di tempat Sasuke, entah sudah berapa kali ia melihat pada jam tangannya. Sakura terlalu lama hanya untuk pergi ke toilet. Ini sudah hampir 1 jam Sakura belum kembali.

"Sasuke, kenapa? Kau terlihat tidak tenang."

Neji juga mulai menyadari gerak-gerik Sasuke yang mulai tidak tenang.

"Hn, tidak apa-apa."

"Sakura lama sekali ya… apa ia tersesat?" gumam Hinata sedikit cemas.

"_Aku mau menontonnya! Kalau seorang diri, aku bisa tersesat! Pokoknya kau harus datang hari minggu besok! Kutunggu di pintu masuk 30 menit sebelum acara konsernya dimulai!" _

Sasuke teringat kata-kata Sakura saat pertamakali Sakura mengajaknya untuk menonton konser. Bila seorang diri di keramaian, Sakura bisa saja tersesat.

"Neji, aku harus pergi mencari Sakura. Ini sudah terlalu lama, aku takut ia benar-benar tersesat di sekolah ini."

"Hn,"

Neji melihat ada banyak perubahan dalam diri Sasuke. Selama ini ia tidak pernah melihat Sasuke bersama dengan seorang perempuan. Sepertinya, Sasuke menyukai Sakura, pikir Neji.

Sasuke berkeliling di sepanjang koridor dan memasuki di setiap kelas. Tidak ada sosok Sakura sama sekali. Di lantai 1, lantai 2, dan lantai 3 sekolah ini, ia tidak melihat sosok Sakura.

"Atap sekolah, ya disana…" ucap Sasuke.

Sasuke kali ini yakin sekali kalau Sakura berada di atap sekolah. Sasuke pun sedikit berlari menuju atap sekolah dan Sasuke membuka perlahan pintu atap sekolah, disana terlihat seorang perempuan barambut merah muda sedang dirangkul oleh seorang laki-laki berambut merah sebahu. Melihat rambut warna merah saja sudah membuat emosinya naik dengan sangat cepat. Sasuke pun mendekati mereka berdua dan menarik paksa Sakura untuk lepas dari rangkulan laki-laki berambut merah itu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini, ha? Aku sudah mencari-carimu tapi kau malah bermesraan dengan laki-laki di sekolah ini!" ucap Sasuke sedikit membentak Sakura.

"Sa-Sasuke-_kun_, ma-maafkan aku… tapi, aku tidak bermesraan dengannya…"

Tidak kah Sasuke bisa melihat wajah Sakura saat ini? Wajah Sakura sudah berlinangan air mata. Sebenarnya Sakura sedang menceritakan hubungannya dengan Sasuke kepada Nagato, tiba-tiba Sakura menjadi nangis kembali dan Nagato pun merangkulnya untuk menenangkan dirinya agar berhenti menangis.

"Kau menangis?" Sasuke baru menyadari kalau Sakura sedang menangis.

Sasuke menatap tajam pada laki-laki berambut merah itu. Nagato mengerti arti tatapan tajam Sasuke kepadanya.

"Apa yang sudah kau lakukan kepadanya?" tanya Sasuke penuh dengan penekanan.

"Sakura-_chan_, aku rasa kau tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan rasa sesakmu itu. Buanglah perasaan yang tidak penting itu, karena kau akan bahagia…" ucap Nagato tersenyum kepada Sasuke.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Sasuke tidak mengerti.

"Sampai jumpa lagi, lihat aku juga ya…"

Nagato pergi meninggalkan Sasuke dan Sakura.

"Sasuke-_kun_, maafkan aku yang sudah pergi terlalu lama…"

"…."

Sasuke terdiam. Sakura berjalan mendekati Sasuke.

"Kupikir kau akan lebih senang bersama dengan teman-temanmu daripada denganku, bersamaku kau tidak terlihat senang. Jadi lebih baik aku sendiri saja…" ucap Sakura sedih.

Ya, memang, Sasuke merasa awalnya tidak merasa senang datang ke sekolah ini. Tapi, itu bukan karena Sakura.

"Maafkan aku… kalau kau sudah bosan disini, kau boleh pulang lebih dulu, Sasuke-_kun_…"

"Ya, aku memang tidak suka berada disini."

Mendengar ucapan Sasuke, membuat air mata Sakura kembali mengalir deras.

"Hiks… maafkan aku yang sudah memaksamu untuk datang…"

"…."

Kenapa Sakura jadi semakin menangis? Pikir Sasuke.

"Haahh…"

Sasuke menghelakan napasnya panjang. Dengan perlahan, Sasuke menghapus air mata Sakura dengan kedua tangannya.

"Jangan menangis, bukankah kau mau melihat rumah hantu?"

Setelah menghapus air mata Sakura, Sasuke meraih tangan kanan Sakura dan menggandengnya berjalan keluar dari atap sekolah. Sasuke membawa Sakura menuju kelas rumah hantu.

"Sasuke-_kun_?"

"Ayo kita masuk…"

Mereka berdua memasuki kelas rumah hantu. Kejutan-kejutan di rumah hantu sama sekali tidak membuat keduanya merasa kaget ataupun takut. Karena saat ini untuk pertamakalinya mereka berdua saling berdebar-debar. Mereka berdua sedang menenangkan debaran jantungnya yang berdetak tidak karuan hanya karena saling bergandengan tangan. Setelah keluar dari dalam kelas rumah hantu, Sasuke melepaskan gandengan tangannya pada Sakura.

"Bagaimana? Kau suka dengan rumah hantu ini?" tanya Sasuke tetap dengan ekspresi datar.

"A-aku… aku tidak terlalu memperhatikan karena aku sangat berdebar-debar di dalam…" ucap Sakura sedikit gugup.

"Ha?" Sasuke tidak mengerti apa perkataan Sakura. Apakah Sakura merasakan apa yang dirasakannya juga?

"Tapi, sekarang tidak lagi. Sasuke-_kun_, ayo kita pergi ke aula, konser Sasori sudah akan dimulai!" seru Sakura yang sudah melupakan rasa berdebarnya.

"…."

Dan Sasuke juga sudah mulai terbiasa dengan sikap Sakura yang mudah berubah-ubah. Sepertinya Sakura sudah kembali semangat lagi. Dan Sasuke pun kembali mengikuti Sakura yang sangat senang berjalan menuju aula sekolah tempat pertunjukan musik.

Ditengah-tengah perjalanan menuju aula tempat diadakannya pertunjukan musik, Sasuke dan Sakura bertemu Neji dan Hinata. Mereka berempat pun menuju aula bersama-sama untuk melihat pertunjukan musik yang sebentar lagi akan dimulai.

Awalnya Sakura merasa sedikit sedih kembali melihat Sasuke dan Hinata, kenapa Sakura merasa sedih? Sasuke bebas mau bersama dengan siapa saja, kan? Bukan hanya dengan Sakura saja, kan? Sakura pun menepis semua perasaan-perasaan yang tidak enak itu.

Tapi, memang mereka berdua terlihat sangat cocok sekali…

Mereka berempat berdiri sejajar, dimulai dari Neji, Hinata, Sasuke, dan Sakura. Sakura terus melirik-lirik pada Sasuke dan Hinata. Bertanya-tanya apa yang akan mereka berdua bicarakan?

"Tidak! Tidak! Tidak!" Sakura menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dengan pelan.

Berhentilah berpikir tentang mereka berdua, Sakura! Sakura pun berpindah tempat ke sebelah Neji. Kalau Sakura berada dekat dengan Sasuke dan mendengar pembicaraan antara Sasuke dan Hinata, mungkin hanya akan membuat Sakura sedih saja.

"Kenapa kau pindah tempat?" tanya Neji.

"Ah, kurasa dari sini akan terlihat lebih jelas, hahaha…" jawab Sakura asal.

Tapi, memang benar, ditempat Sakura sekarang lebih jelas terlihat ke arah panggung. Dan Sasuke pun melirik Sakura yang telah berpindah tempat. Entah mengapa, tingkah Sakura ini membuat dirinya sedikit kesal.

Dan tidak lama pun, acara pertunjukan musik dimulai. Band Akatsuki yang membuka pertama acara konser musik ini. Sakura sangat senang bisa melihat anggota Akatsuki utuh. Dan Sasori terlihat sangat keren di atas panggung sana. Sakura menyadari kalau Sasori sedang mengedarkan pandangan matanya mencari seseorang, dan Sakura pun mengangkat tangannya dan memanggil nama Sasori agar Sasori tahu kalau Sakura hadir menonton dirinya.

Sasori pun akhirnya melihat kehadiran Sakura, dan Nagato yang menyadari kalau Sasori sedang tersenyum kepada Sakura, Nagato pun menghampiri Sasori dan merangkul Sasori.

"Bukan hanya kau saja yang ingin dilihat oleh bidadari cantik itu, aku juga ingin dia melihat diriku…" bisik Nagato di telinga Sasori sambil melambaikan tangannya kepada Sakura.

Sakura pun melambaikan tangannya kepada Nagato juga.

"Sejak kapan kau kenal dengan Sakura-_chan_?" tanya Sasori sedikit tidak senang.

"Baru saja aku berkenalan dengannya…" ucap Nagato lalu kembali ke posisinya semula.

Sasori menatap Nagato yang terlihat serius. Tapi, itu tidak mungkin, karena Sakura sepertinya tidak akan pernah menerima cinta Sasori ataupun Nagato. Sakura sudah mempunyai seseorang yang disukainya. Ya, seseorang yang kini sedang menatapnya dengan sangat tajam. Tatapan tidak suka itu sangat menusuk dirinya.

"Hahaha… ini menakutkan…" gumam Sasori pelan.

Sasuke tidak suka melihat Sakura yang sangat senang melambaikan tangannya kepada dua makhluk merah itu. Apakah Sakura benar-benar sudah menyukai laki-laki itu? Pikir Sasuke. Hinata yang berada di sebelah Sasuke, menyadari kalau Sasuke terlihat sedang tidak baik.

"Uchiha-_san_? Apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Hinata sedikit cemas.

"Hn, aku baik-baik saja."

Kebetulan sekali, Sakura melihat mereka berdua yang sedang berbicara. Lagi-lagi rasa sesak di dadanya muncul.

"Aku kenapa, ya?"

Sudahlah, biarkan saja, Nagato bilang pun untuk tidak mengkhawatirkan rasa sesak ini, karena ia akan bahagia bila ia tidak mencemaskan rasa sesak ini.

Sakura menarik napasnya panjang dan mengeluarkannya dengan perlahan.

"Akatsuki…!" teriak Sakura saat alunan musik pun sudah dimulai.

Sakura sangat senang bisa melihat konser pertunjukan musik ini. Dalam acara festival sekolahnya nanti, Sakura tidak melakukan apa-apa. Tidak ada satu orang pun yang ingin bermain musik dengannya, tidak apa-apa. Walau air mata ingin kembali mengalir, kali ini Sakura bisa menahannya.

Neji memperhatikan Sakura yang terlihat sangat senang melihat pertunjukan musik ini. Perempuan berambut merah muda ini memang cocok menjadi seorang vocalis. Mendengar suara nyanyian Sakura, Neji merasa kalau suara Sakura sangat bagus.

"Apa aku harus kembali lagi bermain musik?" pikir Neji.

Setelah acara pertunjukan musik selesai, Sakura menemui para anggota Akatsuki di belakang panggung. Tidak lama Sakura menyapa mereka, karena esok hari pun mungkin mereka akan bertemu lagi. Karena Sakura diperbolehkan datang ke studio Band Akatsuki setiap harinya.

"Aku senang kau datang ke sini, Sakura-_chan_…"

"Hm, terima kasih sudah mengundangku, aku senang sekali…"

"Ya. Aku ingin lebih lama lagi bersama denganmu, melihat-lihat festival sekolah bersamamu…"

"Maaf, tapi besok kita masih bisa bertemu lagi…"

"Aku akan menjemputmu di sekolahmu…"

"Hm, _bye bye_ Sasori-_kun_…"

"Hati-hati Sakura-_chan_…"

Setelah berpamitan dengan para angota Akatsuki, Sakura menghampiri Sasuke, Neji, dan Hinata yang masih saling mengobrol.

"Kau sudah selesai?" tanya Sasuke.

"Hm, aku sudah selesai!" seru Sakura senang.

"Kalian masih ingin melihat-lihat festival lagi?" tanya Hinata.

"Kurasa aku mau pulang saja, festival sekolah ini sangat menyenangkan!" ucap Sakura.

"Kalau begitu, aku akan mengantarmu pulang."

Sakura menatap Sasuke yang ingin mengantarnya pulang. Rasanya senang sekali mendengar Sasuke ingin mengantarnya pulang.

"Hati-hati di jalan ya…" ucap Neji.

Sasuke dan Sakura pun berjalan keluar dari sekolah ini. Hari sudah akan senja, jam sudah menunjukan pukul 5 sore. Sepanjang jalan mereka berdua hanya terdiam saja. Sampai sudah menaiki bus, barulah Sakura berbicara.

"Sasuke-_kun_, terima kasih banyak sudah mau menemaniku datang ke festival sekolah Sasori. Walau kau tidak menyukainya, tapi aku sangat senang sekali, jadi terima kasih banyak. Setelah ini, aku janji… aku janji tidak akan mengganggumu lagi di sekolah…" ucap Sakura sedih.

Sasuke sedikit tidak mengerti apa yang Sakura katakan kepadanya. Tapi, Sasuke juga tidak tahu apa yang harus dikatakannya kepada Sakura.

Sakura bisa mengerti Sasuke yang hanya diam saja. Sakura tahu kalau Sasuke sejak awal memang tidak menyukainya, Sakura selalu memaksa Sasuke, dan membuat kesulitan bagi Sasuke. Setelah ini Sakura tidak akan mengganggu kehidupan Sasuke lagi di sekolah. Rasanya ingin sekali menangis. Apakah hubungan teman saja tidak bisa? Sakura sendiri memangnya sudah menjadi teman Sasuke? Apakah Sasuke menganggap Sakura sebagai temannya? Sudah cukup, Sakura tidak kuat lagi menahan rasa sedih ini. Pemberhentian bus pun segera tiba, Sakura berdiri dari duduknya.

"Sasuke-_kun_, aku turun disini saja, sekali lagi terima kasih banyak untuk semuanya…" Sakura sebisa mungkin tidak menunjukkan wajah sedihnya kepada Sasuke. Tapi, sulit sekali untuk tersenyum dengan normal.

Saat pintu bus terbuka, Sakura segera berlari turun meninggalkan Sasuke yang hanya diam saja. Bus pun sudah berjalan kembali. Sakura terduduk di bangku panjang halte, dan menatap bus yang sudah pergi itu. Air mata pun sudah tak bisa tertahan lagi. Dan Sakura pun kembali menangis.

"Hiks… aku kenapa? Kenapa rasanya sedih sekali? Aku tidak mengerti diriku sama sekali… hiks…"

Sakura menangis sendirian di halte bus yang sepi. Tidak ada satu orang pun di sekitar Sakura, kecuali.

"Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti, apa aku telah berbuat salah kepadamu?"

Deg deg

Sakura menolehkan kepalanya ke atas melihat seseorang yang sudah berdiri di hadapannya. Sejak kapan Sasuke sudah ada di hadapannya?

"Kenapa kau ada disini?" tanya Sakura terkejut.

"Jelaskan padaku Sakura."

Sasuke menatap Sakura tajam. Sebenarnya apa masalahnya kali ini? Apakah ia telah membuat Sakura tersakiti lagi? Tapi, apa? Sasuke sama sekali tidak mengerti.

"Tidak… bukan, Sasuke-_kun_, aku… aku hanya…"

Sakura juga tidak mengerti apa yang kini sedang dirasakannya.

"Katakan padaku."

"Hiks… bukan… ini hanya karena rasa keegoisanku saja, aku benci diriku sendiri…"

Sakura kembali meneteskan air matanya. Entah mengapa rasanya begitu sedih. Melihat Sakura yang kembali menangis, keegoisan apa lagi yang belum Sakura lakukan padanya?

"Apa kau sangat ingin bermain band saat festival sekolah?" tanya Sasuke dengan nada sedikit lembut.

Sakura sedikit menggelengkan kepalanya pelan sambil menghapus air matanya yang tidak mau berhenti mengalir.

"Bukan… bukan itu… hiks…"

"Lalu, apa? Katakan saja keegoisanmu itu padaku."

Sakura menatap Sasuke yang masih berdiri di hadapannya. Sasuke sangat baik kepadanya, walau Sakura tahu mungkin Sasuke melakukannya dengan terpaksa.

"Hiks… maaf, maaf karena aku sudah banyak menyusahkanmu. Mungkin kau sangat membenciku…"

"…." Sasuke terdiam mendengarkan apa yang Sakura katakan.

"Tapi, aku tidak ingin kau membenciku. Sejak awal mengenalmu, tujuanku mendekatimu hanya untuk bisa bermain band di acara festival sekolah. Sekarang… aku jadi bingung, apa aku harus menjauh darimu dan tidak lagi bersama denganmu di sekolah? Karena sudah tidak ada lagi keinginan untuk bermain band…"

"…."

"Kau mungkin tidak senang dengan aku yang ada bersamamu. Dan hari ini aku semakin menyadarinya, kau sangat tidak senang bersama denganku, kau bisa tersenyum kepada Hinata-_chan_ dan kau terlihat sangat senang bersamanya. Aku… aku sangat senang bersama denganmu, tapi tidak dengan dirimu. Aku ingin selalu bersamamu, tapi aku juga tidak ingin mengganggu kehidupanmu, aku tidak mengerti mengapa rasanya sangat sakit dan sesak di dadaku ini…?"

Sakura bermain dengan pikirannya sendiri tanpa mengetahui perasaan Sasuke yang sebenarnya.

"Jadi, keegoisanmu itu?" tanya Sasuke.

"Setelah ini dan seterusnya, aku ingin selalu mendekatimu dan bersamamu di sekolah, bolehkah?"

Sakura menatap Sasuke dengan sendu, inilah hasil pemikiran dari perasaannya saat ini. Mungkin Sakura belum sepenuhnya menyadari perasaannya yang sebenarnya kepada Sasuke.

"…."

Kata-kata Sakura sedikit membuat Sasuke bingung, terlintas pemikiran apakah Sakura menyukainya? Tapi tidak terlihat seperti Sakura sedang jatuh cinta kepadanya. Jadi hanya karena ingin selalu bersama dengan Sasuke, Sakura merasa sangat sedih kalau tidak lagi bersama dengannya? Mungkin kehidupannya akan sangat berubah bila Sakura selalu berada bersamanya.

"Haahh… terserah padamu, kalau itu tidak membuat dirimu merasa sedih dan menangis lagi, lakukan apa yang kau mau. Melihatmu yang seperti ini seperti bukan dirimu yang biasanya. Kembalilah menjadi Sakura yang biasanya…"

Sasuke sedikit tersenyum kepada Sakura. Sakura pun sangat senang, akhirnya Sasuke tersenyum kepadanya.

"Terima kasih, Sasuke-_kun_!"

Sakura pun segera bangun dari duduknya dan memeluk Sasuke yang ada di hadapannya ini dengan erat.

"Hei, apa yang kau lakukan, hah? Lepaskan aku!"

Mungkin ini adalah pertamakalinya Sasuke dipeluk oleh seorang perempuan selain ibunya. Sakura terlihat sangat senang.

"Haahh…" Sasuke pun hanya bisa menghelakan napasnya panjang saja, membiarkan Sakura yang memeluknya dengan sangat senang.

Kalau dipikir-pikir, Sasuke selalu tunduk pada kemauan Sakura. Apa dirinya sudah berubah?

**.**

**T_N**

**.**

Sakura berangkat sekolah dengan semangat, walau misinya untuk bermain band di acara festival sekolah sudah berakhir, Sakura tetap semangat karena ia masih bisa untuk mendekati dan bersama dengan Sasuke. Saat memasuki pintu gerbang sekolah, tidak jauh darinya, di depannya terlihat Sasuke yang juga baru datang ke sekolah.

"Sasuke-_kun_!" teriak panggil Sakura.

Sakura pun sedikit berlari untuk segera mendekati Uchiha Sasuke, tapi…

"Sakura-_chan_!"

Langkah lari Sakura terhenti karena ada seseorang yang memanggil namanya. Sakura pun melihat ada seorang laki-laki berambut kuning yang sedang berjalan mendekatinya sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Siapa kau?" tanya Sakura saat laki-laki itu sudah ada di hadapan Sakura.

Sasuke yang mendengar panggilan Sakura padanya, menghentikan jalannya dan melihat Sakura yang didekati oleh seorang murid laki-laki.

"Naruto? Apa yang sedang dilakukannya?" pikir Sasuke.

"Sakura-_chan_! Aku suka padamu, kumohon jadilah pacarku!" seru laki-laki berambut kuning itu.

"HAA?"

Sakura sangat terkejut. Tidak menyangka kalau akan ada laki-laki yang berani mengatakan suka padanya dan mengajaknya untuk menjadi pacar di sekolah.

Murid-murid yang berada di sekitar merasa tertarik dan ingin tahu apa yang akan Sakura lakukan pada laki-laki berambut kuning itu.

"A-apa yang kau katakan?" ucap Sakura sedikit gugup.

Sakura menyadari disekitarnya banyak murid yang menontonnya. Sakura pun melihat pada Sasuke yang juga sedang menatapnya.

"Namaku Uzumaki Naruto, aku tertarik kepadamu karena kau terlihat cantik dan juga kuat. Aku suka perempuan sepertimu… hehehe…" ucap laki-laki yang bernama Uzumaki Naruto itu dengan cengirannya.

"Terima kasih karena sudah menyukaiku, tapi… maaf, aku tidak bisa berpacaran denganmu…!" ucap Sakura sambil sedikit membungkukkan badannya pada laki-laki di hadapannya.

"Ya, aku tahu kau pasti akan menolakku. Kita berteman dulu kau mau?"

Senyum yang sangat ceria dari laki-laki bernama Uzumaki Naruto ini. Sepertinya berteman dengannya akan menyenangkan.

"Ya, tentu saja boleh. Aku Haruno Sakura, sekali lagi maaf ya aku tidak bisa menjadi pacarmu. Kalau begitu, aku permisi dulu!"

Sakura segera berlari menghampiri Sasuke yang sudah berjalan kembali memasuki gedung sekolah. Dan Uzumaki Naruto melihat Sakura yang menghampiri Uchiha Sasuke.

"He? Apa hubungan mereka berdua? Apakah Sasuke sudah berpacaran dengan Sakura-_chan_?"

Melihat Sakura dan Sasuke yang berjalan bersama, seketika itu juga Uzumaki Naruto harus kehilangan cinta pertamanya. Bersaingan dengan Uchiha Sasuke, itu sudah sering ia lakukan, tapi kali ini sepertinya Uzumaki Naruto harus senang.

"Kalau memang sudah seperti ini, syukurlah… aku senang kalau Sasuke sudah berubah…"

Jam istirahat…

"Sa-su-ke-_kun_~"

Sakura berdiri di samping Sasuke dengan senang.

"Hn?" respon Sasuke datar.

"Mau makan siang di kantin sama-sama?" tanya Sakura senang.

Kebetulan sekali, sebelum berangkat sekolah Sasuke belum sarapan di rumahnya. Biasanya ia jarang makan siang di sekolah.

"Hn." Sasuke sedikit mengangguk pada Sakura.

Sakura sangat senang. Murid-murid di kelas yang mendengar Sakura mengajak Sasuke untuk makan siang bersama pun tidak percaya kalau Sasuke mau makan di kantin bersama dengan Sakura. Mereka pun bertanya-tanya, apakah Sakura dan Sasuke sudah mempunyai sebuah hubungan yang khusus? Tapi tidak ada yang berani untuk bertanya kepada mereka berdua.

Mereka berdua menjadi pusat perhatian di kantin sekolah. Uchiha Sasuke, salah satu laki-laki populer di sekolah ini bersama dengan seorang perempuan yang juga salah satu perempuan tercantik di sekolah ini. Merasa di perhatikan, Sakura baru menyadari kalau Sasuke ternyata setenar ini.

"Jangan pedulikan mereka, makanlah seperti biasa…" ucap Sasuke yang bisa mengetahui kalau sikap Sakura sedikit berubah.

"Aku tidak menyangka kalau kau setenar ini di sekolah. Tatapan murid-murid perempuan di kantin ini seakan-akan mereka semua ingin memakanku hidup-hidup…" ucap Sakura takut.

"Jadi, kau masih ingin bersamaku setelah kau tahu kalau bersamaku akan jadi seperti ini?" tanya Sasuke sedikit menyeringai kepada Sakura.

Melihat seringaian Sasuke padanya, Sasuke sangat tampan bisa berekspresi seperti itu.

"Tidak! Kalau aku tidak bisa bersamamu lagi, entah mengapa aku jadi sangat sedih… selainmu, aku tidak punya teman lagi di kelas…"

Sasuke melihat Sakura yang kembali menjadi sedih. Sesedih itu kah kalau Sakura tidak bersama dengan dirinya? Entah mengapa, perasaan terdalam Sasuke merasa senang dan tenang karena perkataan Sakura.

"Bukankah kau sudah menjalin hubungan baik dengan teman-teman sekelas?" tanya Sasuke.

"Mereka mendekatiku karena aku dekat denganmu. Terkadang aku merasa sangat kesal, yah walau tidak semuanya sih. Tapi, aku lebih nyaman bermain bersama denganmu…" ucap Sakura sedikit memanyunkan bibirnya yang imut itu.

Sasuke sedikit tersenyum mendengarnya. Makan siang berdua di kantin sekolah sepertinya tidak buruk juga, pikir Sasuke.

Dari kejauhan, seorang laki-laki berambut kuning mengedarkan pandangan matanya ke seluruh kantin untuk mencari bangku yang kosong.

"Ah, disana kosong!"

Ia sangat senang melihat disalah satu meja ada dua kursi yang masih kosong. Dengan semangat ia berjalan menuju bangku kosong itu sambil membawa nampan makanannya.

"Permisi, bolehkah aku bergabung dengan kalian? Karena tidak ada lagi bangku yang kosong! Eh?"

Laki-laki berambut kuning itu terkejut melihat dua orang yang sudah menempati meja itu.

"Terserah kau," ucap Sasuke datar.

"Ah! Kau laki-laki tadi pagi, kan?!" tanya Sakura sedikit terkejut.

"Hahaha… ini bukan disengaja lho! Aku bahkan hampir selama ini tidak pernah melihat kalian berdua di kantin sekolah…"

Laki-laki berambut kuning itu duduk di sebelah Sasuke. Dengan senyumnya yang lebar, laki-laki itu segera memakan makan siangnya.

Sakura memperhatikan laki-laki berambut kuning yang bernama Uzumaki Naruto itu. Sepertinya laki-laki itu memang terlihat menyenangkan. Sasuke memperhatikan Sakura yang menatap Naruto yang sedang makan sambil sedikit tersenyum. Apakah Sakura tertarik dengan Naruto? Pikir Sasuke. Melihat Sakura yang menatap laki-laki lain sambil tersenyum, sedikit membuat Sasuke merasa kesal kepada Sakura.

"Aku sudah selesai. Aku duluan…" ucap Sasuke yang langsung pergi meninggalkan Sakura dan Naruto.

"Sasuke-_kun_~ kenapa kau meninggalkan aku?" Sakura terkejut dengan Sasuke yang tiba-tiba saja pergi begitu saja.

"Naruto, boleh kupanggil seperti itu? Maaf, aku juga duluan ya…"

Sakura segera berlari mengejar Sasuke yang berjalan dengan sangat cepat. Melihat kepergian Sasuke dan Sakura, Naruto menjadi sangat sedih.

"Kenapa dengan mereka berdua? Apakah mereka tidak senang dengan aku yang berada diantara mereka?" pikir Naruto sedih.

Sakura mengejar Sasuke, sampai di samping Sasuke, Sakura tidak mengerti mengapa Sasuke terlihat sangat marah kepadanya, apa Sakura sudah melakukan sesuatu yang salah lagi?

"Sasuke-_kun_, ada apa denganmu? Apa aku melakukan sesuatu yang salah lagi?" tanya Sakura.

"Jangan mengikutiku." Sasuke terus berjalan tanpa menatap Sakura yang tidak mengerti dengan sikap Sasuke.

Sakura pun berhenti berjalan dan menatap Sasuke yang semakin menjauh.

"Kenapa seperti ini lagi? Hiks…"

Setetes air mata keluar dari kedua mata Sakura. Sakura pun langsung menghapus air matanya itu dan menahan rasa sedihnya. Sakura kembali berjalan menuju kelasnya. Di dalam kelasnya tidak ada satu orang pun. Sakura pun melihat _headset bluetooth_ mini miliknya di kolong meja belajarnya.

"Rasanya sudah lama sekali aku tidak memakai ini. Kalau dipikir-pikir, aku selalu sendirian dan selalu mendengarkan lagu In no Hurry to Shout sebagai temanku. Mengenal Sasuke-_kun_, telah merubah keseharianku selama ini. Kalau tidak ada Sasuke-_kun_, aku harus kembali menjadi diriku yang sebelumnya. Tapi, sekarang… aku lebih senang bersama dengan Sasuke-_kun_…"

Sakura memakai _headset bluetooth_ nya dan memutar lagu-lagu In No Hurry to Shout dari _handphone_ nya. Sambil tiduran di meja belajarnya, Sakura pun tenggelam dalam perasaannya saat ini. Tidak memperdulikan teman-teman sekelasnya yang mulai memasuki kelas dan membuat berisik.

Sasuke pun melihat Sakura yang tertidur di meja belajarnya, Sasuke merasa bersalah karena telah menyuruh Sakura untuk tidak mengikutinya. Apakah Sakura menangis lagi? Pikir Sasuke.

**.**

**T_N**

**.**

Tiga hari lagi festival sekolah akan dimulai, seluruh murid mulai diberi waktu untuk mempersiapkan acara kelasnya masing-masing. Kelas Sakura akan membuat sebuah labirin, sepertinya akan banyak menarik pengunjung.

Ketua kelas mulai membagi-bagikan tugas, Sakura mendapat bagian untuk menghias dinding-dinding labirin. Dan sejak hari dimana Sasuke yang menyuruh Sakura untuk tidak mengikutinya, Sakura pun sudah tidak lagi menyapa Sasuke ataupun menatap Sasuke. Sakura sudah memutuskan untuk kembali pada dirinya yang dulu. Seseorang yang selalu sendiri dan musik adalah temannya yang selalu menghibur dirinya dalam keadaan apapun.

Sasuke pun menyadari, kalau Sakura telah berubah. Karena dirinya lah Sakura kini sudah tidak lagi menyapanya ataupun menatapnya. Seharusnya Sasuke senang, karena sudah tidak ada lagi seseorang yang mengganggu waktu tenangnya. Tapi, kenapa Sasuke jadi semakin mengkhawatirkan keadaan Sakura yang sekarang? Pandangan mata Sasuke tidak pernah lepas dari sosok Sakura. Apa Sakura yakin tidak akan mendekati dirinya lagi?

Sepulang sekolah, kelas Sakura akan berbelanja perlengkapan untuk membuat labirin. Setelah selesai berbelanja mereka semua kembali berkumpul di sekolah. Setelah mengumpulkan perlengkapan untuk membuat labirin, jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 7 malam. Sepertinya selama tiga hari ini mereka semua akan pulang larut malam.

Sakura sudah mengumpulkan belanjaannya bersama dengan teman perempuannya. Sakura melihat jam di _handphone_ miliknya, sudah jam 7 lewat, Sakura pun sedikit merasa khawatir pada dirinya sendiri. Sakura menghampiri ketua kelasnya, Sakura ingin pulang lebih awal.

"Shikamaru, bolehkah aku pulang lebih dulu? Aku sangat takut kalau pulang lebih larut dari ini…" ucap Sakura memohon.

Sasuke tidak sengaja mendengar apa yang Sakura katakan kepada Shikamaru. Rumah Sakura memang tidak begitu jauh dari sekolah, tapi jalan menuju rumah Sakura adalah jalan sepi yang jarang dilalui oleh kendaraan. Sasuke pernah sekali mengantar Sakura pulang ke rumahnya saat mereka pulang dari konser In No Hurry to Shout.

Sepertinya Shikamaru mengijinkan Sakura untuk pulang lebih dulu. Dan Shikamaru pun memutuskan untuk melanjutkan kegiatan hari ini esok hari. Semua murid di kelas bersiap-siap untuk pulang.

Sakura lebih dulu keluar dari gedung sekolah. Walau bukan hanya kelasnya saja yang masih berada di sekolah, tetap saja perjalanan pulang ke rumahnya sedikit membuat dirinya takut bila berjalan seorang diri.

Sakura sudah berjalan beberapa meter dari sekolah, dan berhenti berjalan saat tiba di halte bus. Sakura duduk sejenak di halte bus, bukan untuk menunggu bus. Hanya untuk berpikir, apakah ia harus meminta ayahnya untuk menjemputnya? Atau Sakura terus berjalan seorang diri sampai di rumahnya?

"Sedang apa kau disini?"

Deg deg

Sakura terkejut melihat Sasuke yang sudah ada di hadapannya. Sakura pun memasang ekspresi kesal. Kenapa Sasuke menyapanya? Bukankah Sasuke sudah tidak ingin bersama dengannya? Bila Sasuke kembali menyapanya, Sakura takut bila Sakura akan kembali ke dirinya yang selalu ingin bersama dengan Sasuke.

"Bukan urusanmu!" ketus Sakura.

Melihat sikap Sakura yang ketus padanya, sudah wajar kalau Sakura akan seperti ini kepadanya. Sasuke tidak menyalahkan Sakura, hanya saja saat ini bukan waktunya untuk bersikap tidak baik.

"Aku akan mengantarmu pulang, ayo…"

Tanpa menunggu respon dari Sakura, Sasuke segera menarik tangan Sakura dan membawa Sakura untuk berjalan bersamanya.

"Le-lepaskan! Aku tidak mau pulang bersamamu!" berontak Sakura sambil melepaskan tangannya yang digenggam erat oleh Sasuke.

"…."

Sasuke hanya diam, tidak melepaskan genggaman tangannya pada tangan Sakura. Semakin Sakura berontak, semakin kuat juga Sasuke menggenggam tangan Sakura. Dan itu membuat tangan Sakura sangat sakit, dan Sakura pun berhenti untuk berontak.

"Aku benci padamu!" kesal Sakura.

Sasuke hanya diam, dan terus berjalan. Sasuke tidak perduli Sakura yang telah membencinya, saat ini Sasuke hanya ingin Sakura pulang ke rumahnya dengan selamat.

Sampai di depan rumah Sakura, Sasuke melepaskan genggaman tangannya pada Sakura.

"Aku tidak akan berterima kasih kepadamu!"

Sakura menatap Sasuke kesal, Sakura pun segera memasuki rumahnya dan meninggalkan Sasuke tanpa ucapan terima kasih. Yah, Sasuke mengantar Sakura pulang juga bukan untuk sebuah ucapan terima kasih dari Sakura.

Sasuke pun pergi dari rumah Sakura. Sakura sudah sampai di rumahnya, Sasuke sudah tidak perlu lagi khawatir kepada Sakura.

**.**

**T_N**

**.**

Tidak terasa besok sudah acara festival sekolah. Satu hari penuh ini semua murid benar-benar bekerja keras mempersiapkan semuanya. Kelas Sakura sudah berubah menjadi sebuah labirin yang menyesatkan. Setelah papan-papan tipis yang dibuat sebagai dinding labirin selesai, giliran tugas Sakura dengan beberapa anak perempuan lainnya, menghias dinding-dinding labirin, menempelkan anak-anak panah berwarna-warni sebagai petunjuk yang menyesatkan dan petunjuk jalan keluar. Setelah selesai, semua murid di kelas berkumpul dan bersiap untuk acara esok hari.

"Dimana? Dimana _headset_ mini ku?"

Sakura mencari _headset_ mininya, di tas sekolahnya tidak ada, di saku baju sekolahnya tidak ada, di saku rok nya juga tidak ada. Sakura kembali mengingat-ingat dimana ia letakkan _headset_ miliknya itu. Kalau tidak salah ingat, ia selalu memakai _headset _mininya itu di telinga kirinya saat menempelkan anak-anak panah di kelas. Mungkin terjatuh di kelas, Sakura tidak menyadarinya karena saat itu Sakura mematikan putaran lagu di _handphone_ nya. Makanya Sakura tidak sadar kalau _headset _mininya masih ada di telinganya.

Hari sudah malam, Sakura baru saja keluar dari gerbang sekolah, apakah ia harus kembali lagi masuk ke dalam gedung sekolah? Walau di sekolah masih ramai, tapi Sakura tidak mau kehilangan _headset_ mininya itu. Sakura pun kembali memasuki gedung sekolah seorang diri. Sampai di depan kelasnya, ia membuka pintu kelas dengan perlahan, dan…

Deg deg

"Gelap…"

Lampu kelas belum dinyalakan. Sakura pun menyalakan saklar lampu yang berada di sebelah pintu. Lampu kelas pun menyala, tapi…

"Labirin… apa aku harus mencarinya di setiap labirin ini?"

Rasanya sangat berbeda. Saat ia menempelkan anak-anak panah, pintu-pintu labirin semuanya terbuka, sehingga Sakura tidak merasa tersesat saat berada di dalam. Tapi kini, semua pintu-pintu labirin tertutup.

"Apa bisa ketemu?" gumam Sakura ragu.

Sakura mulai memasuki pintu labirin kelasnya. Sedikit ada perasaan berdebar dan takut, padahal ini adalah kelasnya sendiri hanya saja di rubah menjadi sebuah labirin. Sakura membuka setiap pintu-pintu labirin yang menyesatkan ini, tapi tidak juga melihat _headset_ mini nya yang terjatuh di lantai.

"Dimana? Dimana?"

Rasanya Sakura sudah berputar-putar di tempat yang sama, tidak menemukan _headset_ nya juga tidak menemukan jalan keluar. Mungkin karena sedikit merasa takut dan panik saat ini Sakura jadi tidak bisa berpikir dengan baik. Kalau saja Sakura tidak merasa takut dan panik, Sakura bisa dengan mudah keluar dari labirin ini.

"Hiks…"

Air mata sudah kembali membendung di kedua matanya. Kenapa belakangan ini Sakura sering sekali menangis? Padahal dia adalah seorang perempuan yang kuat dan tidak lemah seperti ini.

"Haahh… aku harus menenangkan diriku lebih dahulu…"

Sakura berhenti sejenak dan menghelakan napasnya dengan panjang. Sakura duduk di lantai dan berdiam diri untuk menenangkan rasa takutnya dan paniknya saat ini.

"_Mikadzuki furu… yoru niwa…_

_Madogoshi kimi ni fureteita_

_Kobiritsuku egao to koe to nioi ga_

_Boku no asa mo hiru mo yo mo yume mo okashiteikunda_

_Sakebichirashite mo kese ya shinainda yo_

_Sora aogi namima hashitteku kogareru yoru no tonari de_

_Hora, motsureru ashi de sagasu_

_Tatoe kimi ga mienakutemo_

_Furueru yubi de negau_

_Tatoe kimi ni furenakutemo_

_Tada afureru nodo de inoru_

_Tatoe kimi ni ienakutemo_

_Hoshi surinuke miadzuki kasume hashire _

_Kimi ni aitai_

…_.."_

Sakura menyanyikan lagu Allegro dari In NO Hurry to Shout dengan nada lembut dan pelan. Menyanyikan lagu ini membuat diri Sakura merasa lebih baik.

Sementara itu, sebelum Sakura keluar dari gedung sekolah, Sasuke sudah menunggu Sakura di luar pintu gerbang sekolah. Sasuke masih menunggu Sakura keluar dari dalam, tapi Sasuke sama sekali tidak melihat Sakura yang sudah keluar dari dalam gedung sekolah.

Sasuke melihat ketua kelasnya yang mulai berjalan keluar dari dalam gedung sekolah.

"Shikamaru, apa kau melihat Sakura sudah pulang?" tanya Sasuke.

"Sasuke, kau mencari Haruno Sakura? Sepertinya tadi aku melihat dia kembali masuk ke dalam gedung sekolah. Mungkin ada yang tertinggal di kelas."

"Terima kasih."

Sasuke segera berlari masuk ke dalam gedung sekolah dan menuju kelasnya. Ya, tidak salah lagi kalau Sakura memang berada di dalam kelas. Sasuke mendengar suara nyanyian Sakura dari dalam kelas. Sasuke membuka pintu kelas dan mulai membuka pintu labirin yang menyesatkan ini. Sasuke terus berjalan menuju arah suara nyanyian Sakura. Sampai di tengah-tengah labirin, Sasuke melihat ada sebuah benda kecil bulat berwarna hitam.

"Ini milik Sakura, kan?" pikir Sasuke.

Sasuke pun mengambil _headset_ mini itu dan kembali mencari Sakura di dalam labirin ini. Tidak sulit bagi Sasuke untuk menemukan Sakura di dalam labirin kelasnya ini.

"Kenapa kau masih ada di sini?" tanya Sasuke yang sudah berada di hadapan Sakura.

Sakura berhenti bernyanyi dan menatap Sasuke yang sudah berdiri di hadapannya. Kenapa Sasuke selalu menemukan dirinya dalam kondisi seperti ini?

"Kau tersesat? Padahal ini adalah kelasmu sendiri. Kau hanya perlu melihat ke langit-langit kelas, maka kau akan menemukan jalan untuk keluar."

Sakura semakin kesal dengan Sasuke. Sakura juga tahu itu kalau saja ia tidak merasa panik dan takut.

"Kenapa kau ada disini?" tanya Sakura.

"…."

Sasuke tidak menjawab pertanyaan Sakura. Sasuke kembali berjalan sambil membuka pintu-pintu labirin untuk Sakura keluar dari dalam kelas labirin ini. Sampai di luar kelas, Sasuke memberikan _headset_ mini yang ditemukannya kepada Sakura.

Sakura terkejut, Sasuke telah menemukan _headset _mini miliknya.

"Kenapa? Kenapa Sasuke-_kun_? Hiks…"

Sakura tidak mengerti Sasuke, mengapa Sasuke masih mendekatinya padahal dirinya menyuruh Sakura untuk menjauhinya.

Sasuke kembali melihat Sakura yang menangis. Apa yang harus Sasuke lakukan? Sasuke juga tidak tahu.

"Kau menyuruhku untuk tidak mengikutimu! Aku pun tidak lagi mengikutimu! Tapi, kenapa kau yang selalu datang kepadaku, hah? Bukankah kau benci padaku? Kenapa kau masih berbuat baik kepadaku kalau itu memang sangat menyusahkanmu? Aku tidak mengerti sama sekali! Aku tidak mengerti… Sasuke-_kun_…"

"…."

"Kenapa kau selalu diam saja? Katakan sesuatu!"

Sakura memukul-mukul dada Sasuke sambil mengatakan aku benci padamu berulang-ulang kali. Rasa sakit pukulan Sakura pada dadanya tidak seberapa, Sasuke pun menahan kedua tangan Sakura dan menarik Sakura untuk masuk kembali ke dalam kelas. Sasuke menghimpit tubuh Sakura pada dinding di samping pintu kelas.

"Tenanglah Sakura…"

"Lepaskan aku! Aku bilang lepaskan aku!"

Sakura berontak pada Sasuke yang telah menghimpit tubuh Sakura ke dinding.

"Kenapa selalu seperti ini… aku hanya ingin selalu bersamamu… karena aku sangat menyukai saat-saat bersama denganmu… apa itu tidak boleh?" tanya Sakura yang sudah menenangkan dirinya.

Sasuke menatap Sakura yang sudah kembali tenang. Sakura menatapnya dengan sangat lembut. Sasuke melepaskan pegangan tangannya pada kedua tangan Sakura dan langsung memeluk Sakura dengan erat.

"Ya. Maaf. Kau boleh selalu ada disisiku. Apapun yang kau mau, lakukanlah."

Sasuke memang pernah mengatakan hal yang sama, tetapi Sasuke mengingkarinya. Apa kali ini Sasuke benar-benar mengatakannya? Pikir Sakura.

"Sasuke-_kun_…"

Sakura membalas pelukan Sasuke padanya. Rasanya senang sekali bisa bersama-sama kembali dengan Sasuke. Walau suatu saat Sasuke akan berubah kembali, Sasuke pasti akan tetap datang kepadanya kan?

"Besok, janji untuk lihat festival sama-sama ya…" ucap Sakura senang.

"Hn,"

**.**

**T_N**

**.**

Festival sekolah telah di buka. Hari ini sekolah Sakura terbuka untuk umum. Siapa pun bisa menikmati acara festival sekolah hari ini. Sejak datang ke sekolah, Sakura belum melihat Sasuke sama sekali. Sakura sangat menantikan acara festival sekolah walau ia tidak ikut serta dalam pertunjukan musik. Dimana Sasuke berada saat ini? Sakura tidak tahu lagi mau mencari Sasuke kemana.

Sementara itu, di dalam ruangan klub musik yang tertutup rapat, ada tiga orang murid laki-laki yang sedang membicarakan sesuatu.

"Dengan senang hati aku akan melakukannya!"

"Ya, aku juga sudah memikirkannya, bila saatnya tiba, aku akan melakukannya dengan senang hati."

"Terima kasih, Naruto, Neji, dia pasti akan senang sekali…"

"Kenapa tidak dari kelas satu saja kita bertemu dengan Sakura, ya?" ucap Naruto sambil berpikir.

"Ya, sayang sekali…" lanjut Neji.

"Hn, dia sangat berbeda dengan murid-murid perempuan yang lainnya…"

"Sasuke, aku tahu kau menyukainya, makanya kau membuat ini semua kan?" Neji menyeringai pada Sasuke yang terlihat sangat senang.

"Ugghh… kenapa selalu saja Sasuke? Aku sangat membencimu… tapi aku senang kalau kau sudah berubah Sasuke…" Naruto tersenyum lebar kepada Sasuke.

Sasuke menatap tajam kedua temannya, bagaimana bisa kedua temannya menyimpulkan kalau Sasuke menyukai Sakura? Sasuke sendiri saja belum memastikan perasaannya kepada Sakura. Apakah Sasuke benar-benar telah menyukai Sakura? Tapi, Sasuke selalu kesal bila melihat Sakura bersama dengan laki-laki lain. Sasuke juga senang bila Sakura selalu ada disampingnya. Sasuke juga selalu menuruti kemauan egois Sakura. Dan Sasuke ingin Sakura merasa bahagia. Ya, mungkin Sasuke sudah menyukai Sakura dan ingin Sakura selalu ada bersama dengannya.

Sasuke pun menyadari perasaannya kepada Sakura. Sakura adalah satu-satunya perempuan yang Sasuke inginkan untuk selalu bersamanya.

Setelah mereka bertiga selesai membicarakan sesuatu, mereka bertiga kembali ke kelasnya masing-masing. Karena kelas Sasuke sudah dijadikan sebuah labirin, mereka akan bergantian berjaga di masing-masing pintu labirin dengan menggunakan kostum unik untuk mengejutkan pengunjung.

"Sasuke-_kun_, aku mencarimu, kau baru datang?" tanya Sakura saat melihat Sasuke yang sudah datang ke kelas.

Sasuke tersenyum kecil kepada Sakura, "Ya, aku baru saja datang. Maaf, aku terlambat…"

"Tidak apa-apa, lagipula belum ada banyak pengunjung yang datang ke sekolah. Mungkin karena masih pagi?" pikir Sakura.

Sasuke menatap penampilan Sakura saat ini, apakah sudah giliran Sakura berjaga di dalam labirin? Sakura mengenakan pakaian _maid_ yang imut, tapi penampilan Sakura tidak seimut pakaiannya. Wajah Sakura di _make up_ ala vampire dan juga ada dua buah gigi taring yang keluar dari mulut Sakura. Walau seperti itu, di mata Sasuke, Sakura tetap terlihat cantik.

"Sasuke-_kun_, apa kau ikut berjaga di dalam labirin?"

"Tidak, aku tidak berjaga di dalam, aku di luar kelas."

Untunglah Sakura dan Sasuke kebagian berjaga di jam pagi sampai siang. Sasuke berjaga di luar kelas untuk menyambut para pengunjung yang datang dan ternyata dengan adanya Sasuke yang menyambut para pengunjung, kelas mereka banyak dikunjungi oleh murid-murid dari kelas lain dan ada juga yang dari luar sekolah mereka. Sakura yang berjaga di pintu labirin terakhir, saat pintu keluar terbuka, Sakura bisa melihat kalau Sasuke yang berjaga di luar kelas selalu dikerumuni oleh murid-murid perempuan. Ya, mungkin pemandangan seperti itu sudah biasa terlihat. Tapi sekarang, kenapa Sakura tidak suka melihat pemandangan itu?

"Sasuke-_kun_ genit!" gerutu Sakura kesal.

Dan Sakura pun kembali berpikir, kenapa ia sangat tidak suka bila Sasuke dekat dengan perempuan lain? Apakah Sakura sangat egois kalau Sasuke hanya boleh dekat dengan dirinya saja? Memangnya Sakura adalah orang yang spesial bagi Sasuke? Sakura hanya seorang teman bagi Sasuke. Apa yang sebenarnya Sakura inginkan dari Sasuke?

Deg deg

"Tidak mungkin!"

Wajah Sakura tiba-tiba memerah. Sakura pun memegang kedua pipinya yang terasa hangat.

"Be-benarkah kalau aku me-menyukai Sasuke-_kun_?" pikir Sakura dengan wajahnya yang memerah.

Sakura pun mengintip sedikit lewat pintu terakhir labirin tempatnya berjaga. Sakura menatap Sasuke yang masih berjaga di luar kelas. Walau di dekati oleh banyak perempuan, Sasuke masih selalu berwajah datar. Ia tidak tersenyum kepada para perempuan itu. Walau sedikit iri dengan para anak perempuan itu, tapi Sakura senang kalau Sasuke tidak tersenyum kepada mereka. Lagipula, setelah selesai bergantian jaga, Sakura dan Sasuke sudah berjanji untuk melihat festival sekolah bersama-sama.

Tapi…

"Dimana Sasuke-_kun_?"

Setelah bergantian berjaga, Sakura tidak melihat kalau Sasuke berada di luar kelas. Bahkan Sasuke lebih dulu selesai berjaga daripadanya. Sakura pun lebih baik pergi untuk membersihkan _make up_ vampire di wajahnya ini. Setelah membersihkan wajahnya, Sakura kembali ke kelasnya dan Sasuke memang sudah pergi entah kemana.

"Bukankah kita sudah berjanji untuk melihat festival bersama-sama?" gumam Sakura pelan.

Kalau seorang diri melihat-lihat festival rasanya sama sekali tidak menyenangkan. Sakura pun mengambil _headset bluetooth_ kecil di saku roknya, lalu memasangnya di telinga kirinya. Sakura mulai mendengarkan lagu-lagu dari _handphone_ nya dan berjalan seorang diri untuk melihat festival di sekolahnya.

"Sudah jam 1 siang, bukankah ada pertunjukan teater di aula?"

Sakura sangat tertarik dengan pertunjukan teater, festival tahun ini giliran murid kelas 3 yang melakukan pertunjukan. Sakura pun berjalan menuju gedung teater sekolah.

"Eh? Bukankah itu Naruto?"

Di tengah-tengah perjalanan, Sakura melihat Naruto yang sedang membawa dua buah gitar menuju gedung aula teater. Ingin menyapa Naruto, tapi Naruto terlihat sangat sibuk. Sakura pun mulai memasuki gedung aula teater dan duduk di bangku paling belakang. Sakura melihat gedung teater ini sudah dipenuhi oleh penonton. Baik dari murid sekolah ini dan murid sekolah luar. Walaupun sendirian, tapi Sakura merasa sangat senang bisa menonton pertunjukan teater ini.

Sementara itu, di belakang gedung aula teater, Naruto yang sudah menaruh peralatan musik di belakang panggung teater menghampiri Sasuke dan Neji yang sedang beristirahat.

"Ada apa? Kau terlihat ketakutan…" tanya Neji yang melihat kedatangan Naruto.

"Aku… hampir saja ketahuan oleh Sakura-_chan_! Kupikir ia akan menghampiriku, tapi untunglah tidak. Sakura-_chan_ berada di dalam gedung ini."

"Hn, itu lebih baik."

"Ya, kita tidak perlu memancing Sakura untuk datang ke gedung ini kan…"

Sasuke dan Neji tersenyum kepada Naruto.

"Semoga pertunjukan kita berjalan dengan lancar!" seru Naruto senang.

Pertunjukan teater pun dimulai, anak kelas 3 membuat pertunjukan cerita dongeng Snow White dengan sangat indah dan menyentuh. Sakura sangat senang bisa menonton pertunjukan Snow White ini. Setelah pertunjukan Snow White apa lagi yang akan mereka tampilkan di panggung ini?

"Wah… murid kelas 1 menampilkan dance!" seru Sakura senang.

Setelah pertunjukan dance dari beberapa kelas, dilanjutkan dengan pertunjukan menyanyi dari klub paduan suara. Tidak terasa sudah jam 3 sore, sudah dua jam Sakura menonton di gedung teater ini. Dan setelah pertunjukan yang terakhir, Sakura tidak tahu apa yang akan menjadi penutup acara di panggung ini.

Tirai panggung masih tertutup dengan rapat, sepertinya mereka masih menyiapkan sesuatu di balik tirai itu.

Deg deg

Tiba-tiba saja terdengar suara drum dan gitar yang langsung menggema di seluruh ruangan gedung ini.

"I-ini… Sayonara Moon Town…" gumam Sakura pelan.

Tapi, kenapa tidak ada yang bernyanyi? Hanya suara dari alat musik saja. Dan juga… kenapa tirai panggung tidak juga dibuka? Sakura sangat penasaran siapa yang sedang bermain musik di balik tirai panggung itu.

"KYAAAAAAA…!"

Setelah mendengar bisik-bisik dari sekeliling Sakura, Sakura sangat terkejut dengan murid perempuan yang tiba-tiba berteriak dengan sangat senang.

"Ada apa?" tanya Sakura entah pada siapa.

"Para pengeran kembali bermain band!" seru salah satu murid perempuan.

"Apa? Para pengeran? Siapa?" Sakura sama sekali belum pernah mendengar soal para pangeran itu.

Tapi permainan musik di balik tirai panggung itu sangat membuat Sakura berdebar-debar. Kenapa tidak ada yang bernyanyi? Kenapa hanya suara alat musik saja? Walau seperti itu, sepertinya banyak yang menyukai permaian musik mereka.

Lagu Sayonara Moon Town pun selesai, para penonton memberikan tepuk tangan yang sangat meriah. Kemudian, suara drum dan gitar kembali terdengar.

Deg deg

"KYAAAAAA…!"

Sakura kembali berdebar-debar, Sakura sangat mengetahui lagu apa yang saat ini sedang mereka mainkan. Tapi, kenapa mereka hanya mengulang-ulang nada awal saja?

Tirai pun tiba-tiba terbuka dan memperlihatkan tiga orang murid laki-laki yang sedang memainkan musik.

"KYAAAAAA…!"

Murid-murid perempuan pun kembali berteriak dengan senang melihat siapa yang bermain musik di panggung itu.

"SAKURA-_CHAAANNN_… MAU SAMPAI KAPAN KAU MEMBUAT KAMI MENGULANG-ULANG, HAH?!" teriak Naruto sambil menunjuk Sakura.

Sakura sangat terkejut, sungguh-sungguh sangat terkejut. Di panggung sana terlihat Naruto dan Neji yang memegang gitar dan Sasuke yang sedang memainkan drum.

"Ini pasti mimpi…" gumam Sakura tidak percaya.

Sakura pun segera berlari menuju panggung dan terdiam sesaat karena tidak percaya kalau mereka telah mewujudkan apa yang paling Sakura inginkan.

"Cepat naik ke panggung, lagu ini tidak bisa dimulai bila tidak ada sang vocalis kan?" ucap Neji sedikit tersenyum pada Sakura.

Rasanya ingin sekali kembali menangis, tapi saat ini bukanlah saatnya untuk menangis.

Sakura dengan sangat senang naik ke atas panggung dan berdiri di depan mereka bertiga. Sakura menatap ke seluruh ruangan, para penonton pun sepertinya sudah tidak sabar untuk bisa mendengarkan mereka memulai bernyanyi. Sakura menoleh ke belakang dan menatap Sasuke yang mengangguk kecil dan tersenyum kepada Sakura.

"Lakukan yang terbaik," ucap Sasuke pada Sakura.

"Baik!" seru Sakura.

Sakura mengambil napas panjang, lalu… Sakura pun mulai menyanyikan lagu High School dari In No Hurry To Shout diiringi musik oleh Sasuke, Neji, dan Naruto.

Mereka berempat benar-benar menampilkan penutupan acara dengan sangat meriah. Para penonton pun bersorak senang dengan penampilan mereka.

"Terima kasih…"

Tepuk tangan dari para penonton sangat membuat Sakura senang. Naruto, Neji, dan Sasuke berjalan mendekat pada Sakura. Sasuke berdiri di hadapan Sakura dan meraih tangan kanan Sakura.

"Tuan Putri, penampilanmu sangat bagus…" ucap Sasuke sambil mengecup punggung tangan Sakura.

'Cup'

'Cup'

"KYAAAAAA…!"

Masih di atas panggung, wajah Sakura kini sudah memerah padam dengan apa yang telah para laki-laki ini lakukan kepadanya. Setelah Sasuke yang mengecup punggung tangan Sakura, dengan bersamaan Naruto mengecup pipi Sakura sebelah kanan dan Neji mengecup pipi Sakura yang sebelah kiri. Sasuke tidak menyangka kalau kedua temannya akan melakukan hal itu kepada Sakura.

"Hehehe… Sasuke, kau kalah satu langkah dari kami…" cengir Naruto.

Neji hanya tersenyum saja kepada Sasuke. Sedangkan Sakura terdiam masih terkejut dengan kelakuan mereka bertiga.

"Kaliaaaannn…" geram Sasuke dengan penuh penekanan.

Sebelum terjadi sesuatu yang mengerikan, Naruto dan Neji langsung berlari turun dari panggung sambil tertawa.

Para penonton masih histeris dengan apa yang mereka lihat di atas panggung. Karena tidak ingin menjadi perhatian lebih lama, Sasuke pun segera menarik Sakura dan berlari meninggalkan panggung. Sasuke berlari bersama Sakura menuju halaman belakang sekolah mereka.

"Kenapa kau diam saja? Apa kau suka dicium oleh mereka berdua?" tanya Sasuke dengan nada sedikit ketus.

"Bu-bukannya aku suka! Aku hanya sangat terkejut, kalian bertiga tiba-tiba saja melakukan hal itu kepadaku! Memalukan sekali…"

Sakura menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya. Wajahnya masih terasa panas.

"Tapi, terima kasih banyak… kalian sudah mengabulkan apa yang sangat aku inginkan… terima kasih Sasuke-_kun_… aku senang sekali…"

Sakura tersenyum manis kepada Sasuke. Syukurlah Sasuke sudah membuat Sakura bisa tersenyum seperti ini. Sasuke berjalan mendekat kepada Sakura, sampai di hadapan Sakura, Sasuke mengelus kepala Sakura dengan lembut.

"Kami bertiga akan bermain musik lagi, maukah kau menjadi vocalis band kami?" tanya Sasuke.

Sakura tidak percaya kalau Sasuke berkata seperti itu. Tanpa ragu, Sakura langsung mengangguk mengiyakan kalau Sakura mau jadi vocalis band Sasuke.

"Oh ya, kudengar dari bangku penonton, kalian ini para pangeran yang berhenti bermain band? Kenapa kalian berhenti bermain band?" Sakura sangat ingin tahu.

"I-itu… ya, tidak semudah apa yang kau pikirkan… kami tidak mempunyai seorang vocalis, jadi kami menutup klub musik itu."

"Eh? Tidak mempunyai seorang vocalis? Bukanlah banyak sekali murid perempuan yang mempunyai suara yang bagus?"

"Memang, tapi kami bertiga tidak menyukai mereka…"

"Lalu… bagaimana denganku?"

Sakura berdebar-debar, mereka bertiga telah memilih Sakura untuk menjadi seorang vocalis, apakah artinya mereka bertiga menyukainya?

Sasuke tersenyum kecil kepada Sakura, "Karena kau berbeda dari yang lainnya, makanya kami memulai kembali klub musik ini…"

Rasanya senang sekali, Sakura kini bisa bermain band bersama dengan Sasuke, ditambah Neji dan Naruto.

"Sasuke-_kun_, aku merasa sangat senang sekali… terima kasih…"

Karena terlalu senang, Sakura langsung memeluk Sasuke yang ada di hadapannya. Sasuke sangat terkejut karena Sakura langsung memeluknya dengan sangat senang. Tidak tahukah Sakura kalau Sasuke berusaha agar Sakura tidak mendengar suara jantungnya yang berdetak-detak tidak karuan ini?

"Sakura, kalau kau melakukan ini padaku, aku tidak akan menahan diri lagi kepadamu…" ucap Sasuke.

Eh?

Sakura melepaskan pelukannya kepada Sasuke dan menatap Sasuke dengan bingung, apa maksud ucapan Sasuke barusan.

"Kau… sangat manis Sakura… aku menyukaimu…"

'Cup'

Sasuke mencium Sakura dengan lembut. Sakura masih belum menyadari kalau dirinya telah dicium oleh Sasuke. Sampai Sakura merasakan kekuatan tubuhnya melemah, barulah Sakura menyadari kalau Sasuke sedang menciumnya dengan lembut.

"Sa-Sasuke-_kun_…"

"Mulai hari ini, tidak ada yang boleh menciummu selain aku seorang, ingat itu…" tegas Sasuke.

Sakura bisa melihat wajah Sasuke sedikit merona karena telah menciumnya.

"Sasuke-_kun_… aku juga menyukaimu… syukurlah… hiks…"

Sakura kembali menangis, kali ini adalah sebuah tangisan bahagia. Ternyata mereka berdua saling menyukai. Sasuke hanya mengelus-ngelus kepala Sakura dengan lembut saja untuk menenangkan Sakura yang menangis.

Tidak jauh dari keberadaan Sasuke dan Sakura, ada Naruto dan Neji yang mengintip mereka berdua.

"Sepertinya kita sudah tidak ada harapan lagi, hahaha…"

Walau merasa sakit hati, Naruto ikut senang dengan kebersamaan Sasuke dan Sakura.

"Tapi, kita masih bisa menggoda mereka berdua, kan?"

Neji juga ikut senang dengan Sasuke dan Sakura, tapi kebersamaan mereka berempat baru saja dimulai hari ini. Hari-hari kedepannya pasti akan lebih menyenangkan. Karena mereka memiliki seorang bidadari yang penuh semangat setiap harinya.

**.**

**T_N**

**.**

"Aku senang sekali kita bisa berkumpul seperti ini, ngomong-ngomong… apa yang harus aku lakukan di klub musik ini?"

Ha?

Semua terbengong dengan pertanyaan Sakura yang aneh itu. Sepulang sekolah, mereka berempat berkumpul untuk latihan.

"Yah, biasanya kita hanya bersenang-senang saja sambil bermain musik…"

Naruto tersenyum lebar kepada Sakura.

"Bermain musik adalah hiburan bagi kami, karena setelah lulus sekolah nanti, belum tentu kami bisa bermain musik lagi, kan?" ucap Neji.

"Tapi, apa kau ingin yang lebih dari ini?" tanya Sasuke sambil menyeringai.

Deg deg

Sasuke menatap Sakura dalam arti apa? Sakura tidak mengerti apa maksud Sasuke.

"Kami punya banyak lagu ciptaan kami sendiri, apa kau mau?" tanya Naruto dengan cengirannya.

"Kurasa juga tidak apa-apa, aku bisa membagi waktuku untuk memulainya…" Neji juga tersenyum kepada Sakura.

Sasuke, Naruto, dan Neji menatap Sakura dengan penuh keyakinan.

"Apa yang kalian bicarakan? A-aku tidak mengerti…"

Sakura jadi gugup ditatap seperti itu oleh mereka bertiga.

"_Lets make a band_, Sakura…"

Ucap mereka bertiga bersamaan. Sakura pun tidak percaya dengan apa yang mereka bertiga ucapkan. Bukan hanya untuk bermain musik, tapi ini benar-benar membuat sebuah band. Sakura senang sekali mendengarnya. Tanpa berkata apa-apa, Sakura segera menghampiri mereka bertiga yang sedang duduk bersamaan, dan memeluk mereka bertiga dengan senang.

"Aku mau, aku mau membuat band bersama dengan kalian, terima kasih banyak…" Sakura sangat senang.

"Kalian berdua tidak boleh ikut memeluk Sakura, lepaskan tangan kalian!"

Sasuke menarik Sakura yang telah memeluk mereka bertiga, Naruto dan Neji pun hanya bisa tertawa saja melihat Sasuke yang langsung marah karena Sakura telah memeluk mereka semua.

"Lalu, apa nama band kita?" tanya Sakura senang.

Sasuke, Naruto, dan Neji saling melirik dan mereka bertiga pun mengucapkan nama band mereka bersama-sama.

"Sakura Band!" seru mereka bertiga bersamaan.

"E-eehhh… ke-kenapa namaku?!"

Sakura merasa senang dan juga berdebar-debar, mereka bertiga benar-benar telah membuat Sakura sangat bahagia.

Perjalanan mereka untuk membuat sebuah band baru saja dimulai, mungkin akan masih ada banyak rasa yang akan mereka semua lalui bersama, selama masih bisa bersama-sama semuanya pasti akan berjalan dengan baik-baik saja.

Setelah selesai dari latihan klub, Sasuke mengantar Sakura pulang ke rumahnya. Mereka berdua berjalan kaki menuju rumah Sakura. Status hubungan mereka berdua tidak ada yang tahu, tapi hanya dengan melihatnya saja semua murid juga akan tahu kalau Sasuke dan Sakura menjalin hubungan yang spesial.

"Sasuke-_kun_, aku sangat senang. Apa aku selamanya bisa terus bersamamu?" ucap Sakura sedikit malu.

"Hn? Selamanya? Kau ingin menjadi istriku?" tanya Sasuke menggoda Sakura.

"A-aaa… i-itu, maksudku saat ini dan seterusnya, karena aku sangat senang bila bersama denganmu…"

"Kau harus bisa meluluhkan hati orangtua ku kalau kau mau menjadi istriku, apa kau sudah siap?"

Ha? Apa maksud Sasuke? Sakura jadi bingung memikirkannya.

"A-apa maksudmu? Apa orangtuamu galak?" Sakura sudah berpikir yang tidak-tidak tentang orangtua Sasuke.

"Kau mau tahu? Mau datang ke rumahku sekarang?"

Sasuke tersenyum kepada Sakura. Melihat Sasuke yang tersenyum seperti itu, terasa aneh bagi Sakura.

"A-aku tidak mau! Melihat senyumanmu itu sepertinya sangat menakutkan! Aku tidak mau!"

Sakura terlihat panik, dan itu membuat Sasuke tertawa karena Sakura bereaksi tidak seperti apa yang dipikirkannya.

"Ugghh… kenapa kau tertawa? Sasuke-_kun_! Apa kau sedang mengerjaiku?" Sakura memukul-mukul bahu Sasuke pelan.

"Hahaha… kau lucu sekali, Sakura…"

Sasuke menahan tangan Sakura yang memukul bahunya, setelah kedua tangan Sakura telah di pegangnya, Sasuke menyeringai menatap Sakura.

"A-apa?" Wajah Sakura sudah memerah padam ditatap seperti itu oleh Sasuke.

"Tidak, hanya menginginkan sesuatu saja…" Sasuke tersenyum senang.

Deg deg

Sakura sudah berdebar-debar apa yang akan Sasuke lakukan kepadanya?

"Le-lepaskan tanganku, Sasuke-_kun_…"

"Tidak mau, karena kau terlihat sangat manis…"

Cup

Sasuke mengecup singkat bibir Sakura, dan langsung melepaskan kedua tangan Sakura dan kembali berjalan menuju rumah Sakura.

Sakura masih terdiam dengan wajahnya yang sudah memerah padam. Tangan kanan Sakura menyentuh bibirnya dengan sedikit bergetar. Sasuke telah membuatnya menjadi tidak berdaya seperti ini.

"Mau sampai kapan kau berdiam diri seperti itu?"

Sasuke menyeringai kepada Sakura yang masih terdiam, lucu sekali melihat ekspresi Sakura saat ini.

"Sa-Sasuke-_kun_ genit!" teriak Sakura.

Sakura pun sedikit berlari untuk mengejar Sasuke yang sudah berjalan lebih dulu. Mereka berdua terlihat sangat bahagia, Semoga saja kebahagiaan mereka akan terus terjaga selamanya.

**~SELESAI~**

A/N : Hai semuanya! Apa kabar? Semoga kabar kalian baik-baik saja! Saya hadir kembali dengan fanfic baru! ( Jangan ingatkan saya dengan fanfic yang belum selesai, hahaha… ^^a ) Udah 10 tahun nih sejak mulai buat fanfic, harap maklum umur sudah semakin tua, kehidupan di dunia nyata bikin STRESS berat, tapi bersyukur masih bisa bernapas dan menyelesaikan fanfic baru yang sempat terlantar ini. Fanfic ini saya buat setelah Anime Fukumenkei Noise selesai, tapi karena kurang banyak waktu untuk menyelesaikan fanfic ini, akhirnya hari ini bisa juga saya selesaikan. Saya suka banget sama lagu-lagu In No Hurry to Shout, sampai teriak-teriak kalau nyanyi lagu nya hahaha… ^^a

Kalau bicara soal EYD, saya masih amatiran, jadi maaf banget kalau masih ada banyak salah ya ^^a

Saya menulis fanfic karena suka membuat cerita dan semoga kalian yang membaca fanfic saya juga suka dan merasa terhibur dengan fanfic buatan saya :D

Gak banyak bicara dan curhat(?) seperti biasanya, maaf banget kalau saya tidak membalas review kalian di fanfic saya, tapi saya sangat berterima kasih kepada kalian yang sudah memberikan review di fanfic-fanfic saya, terima kasih banyak… saya sangat senang membacanya… :D

Sekian dan terima kasih, sampai jumpa di fanfic saya yang lainnya… (^u^)/

Keep writing guys… love you all… :*


End file.
